Marvel Chronicles A Herdeira De Thor
by Mjer Odindottir
Summary: Filha de um Deus e uma Humana. Eleita Herdeira do Trono de Asgard Mjer tem um grande caminho pela frente. Tera que enfrentar sua propria irma logo que a conhece e salva-la do controle de Freja e de um sinistro e perigoso vilao.
1. Como Cheguei até Aqui

_Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas essa sem dúvida não foi uma das minhas melhores idéias. Ta bom, estou sendo eufemista, essa foi a pior idéia que eu já tive em todos os meus vinte e três anos de vida. Espionar o deus da trapaça realmente não é para qualquer um, e uma mera semi-deusa como eu realmente não está a altura de tal missão. Não vou dizer que não é de certa forma excitante observar, do meu esconderijo, Loki despir-se para tomar seu banho diário, mas o medo de ser descoberta é sem dúvida bem maior. Quem sou eu? Mjer Thordottir, dos Vanir. Como parei aqui? Isso é uma longa história. Resolvi começar do início, quando eu ainda acreditava ser uma simples humana, e na verdade nem vivia neste universo._

_Era uma noite tranqüila em Midgard, mas especificamente, atrás de um shopping em Niterói, uma cidade da República Federativa do Brasil, mas conhecida simplesmente pelo nome de Brasil. Na verdade não é a Niterói nem o Brasil que vocês conhecem, eu falo de outro universo, um que não tem super-humanos, nem heróis nem vilões. Um em que os criminosos são pessoas comuns, e em sua maioria, vítimas do próprio estado em que a sociedade se encontra. E nesse contexto estava eu, alheia ou nem tanto, à existência de outros universos e principalmente, à existência de deuses._

_- Ei,simbiose, você sumiu..._

_- Nem sei porque ainda estou aqui, Yasmin. Vou para casa, tenho um trabalho para fazer para faculdade._

_- Tá bom, então. Que pena._

_- Beijos. Bye._

_Estava mentindo descaradamente, mas já estava de olho em quem vinha até nós. O motivo de toda a minha dor e raiva naquele mundo, Cristiano, o cara que eu amava, e que nunca quis nada comigo. Mas isso não importa agora, o que importa é que eu não conseguia ficar ali com ele lá, então peguei minhas coisas e fui para o terminal pegar um ônibus para ir para minha casa, e foi aí que aconteceu algo que mudou todo o rumo do meu destino._

_- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Um grito pode ser ouvido vindo do lugar aonde eu saíra, e era a voz da Tassia. Não ia com a cara dela a muito tempo, mas não por isso deixaria uma garota indefesa sozinha. Ta, ela não tava sozinha, mas quem tava com ela não tinha condições de protege-la. Tah bom, eu também não, mas sei lá. Acho que meu espírito de heroína(e também um pouco minha curiosidade) falou mais alto. Fui correndo para ver do que se tratava. Mas o que vi foi algo que me deixou extremamente assustada, perplexa e surpresa,_

_Quem a prendia não era ninguém mais ninguém menos que um vilão de quinta categoria da Marvel. Tão inferior que eu nem me lembro o nome dele direito. Mas meus poucos meses de vício em comics me ensinaram que não se deve subestimar um inimigo, ainda mais quando se é visivelmente bem mais fraco que o mesmo, o que é o meu caso. Precisei usar o cérebro(não que eu não o use com freqüência, eu sempre o uso) e me manter em silêncio. Todos tentavam enfrentar o cara, mas ele derrotava todos. Quando finalmente se cansou da brincadeira, ele resolve levar a garota para algum outro lugar._

_Eu realmente não estava em condições de seguir um cara que pulava de prédio em prédio em uma velocidade tão grande, mas eu sabia que, conhecendo a personalidade desses caras, eles atacariam logo em outro lugar, e dessa vez, eu trataria de ser a vítima, porque algo me dizia que ele pegaria uma garota por ataque, ainda não sei exatamente porque. Como eu queria ter poder naquela época._

_Voltei para casa um tanto assustada com tudo o que acontecera.O dia terminara um tanto estranho. Um vilão Marveliano atacara o Bay Marketing e raptara a vaca da Tassia e agora eu, uma estudante universitária comum, estou tentando saber como libertar a garota que me traiu ficando com o cara que eu amo, ou melhor, que eu amava._

_- Meu Deus, estava preocupada com você. Eu vi as notícias do ataque ao Bay Market, eu me assustei muito, você está bem?_

_- Mãe. -disse enquanto ela quase me esmagava com seu abraço.- Estou bem, só um pouco cansada. A garota que aquela coisa levou era minha "amiga"._

_- Ele era um vilão da Marvel.-foi dizendo meu padrasto.- Seu nome é.._

_- Nem quero saber, só quero dormir agora. Amanhã será um longo, mais longo dia._

_Dizendo isso fui no banheiro escovar os dentes e logo depois para meu quarto. Despi-me e coloquei o pijama. Como faço todos os dias, peguei uma hq da Marvel numa imagem do Loki e beijei a imagem de seus lábios, desejando-o boa noite e indo adormecer. Meu sonho não foi comum, mas depois se tornou esclarecedor em relação a alguns fatos da minha origem._

_Estava eu num enorme jardim, grande mesmo. Um homem alto, musculoso, loiro de olhos azuis, nórdico, bem estilo Chris Hemsworth da vida, ou melhor, bem estilo Thor da vida. Por algum motivo, eu não sentia algum desejo em relação ao homem, exceto de ser abraçada por ele e esquecer todas a dores. Foi ai que ele fez exatamente o que eu queria. cobriu-me com seus fortes braços e beijou-me à fronte._

_- Um herói deve saber quando agir, minha pequena. Deves achar o poder que adormece dentro de ti._

_Não me lembro de ter tido outros sonhos, e despertei com esse em minha cabeça. Eram oito horas da manhã de uma quinta feira, e eu já sabia que hoje não haveria Cantareira para o meu grupo, já que todos eles estavam no hospital se recuperando dos ferimentos do ataque do dia anterior. Os jornais diziam se tratar de um ataque terrorista encomendado pela Alcaeda(mesmo o seu líder tendo sido assassinado pelo governo estado unidense.), mas quem esteve lá sabia que fora algo um tanto quanto diferente do que a imprensa falava._

_O dia seguinte começou como outro qualquer. O Sol brilhava intensamente no céu, mas como era quase início do inverno, o frio já começava a castigar as pessoas dessa cidade tropical. Claro que o frio não se equiparava ao de Nova York, mas para alguém que vivia numa cidade de clima quente, aquilo já era frio demais, e estranhamente, esse estava previsto para ser o inverno mais frio do ano._

_Tomei o meu banho e o café da manhã, e magicamente resolvi estudar um pouco antes de ir para faculdade. Peguei o livro de Penal e fiquei lendo um pouco a parte de Direito da Pena. Algo que poderíamos chamar de interessante, mas que já não me apetecia mais já a algum tempo. Algo me dizia que os tempos estavam mudando(pelo menos os meus) e que eu deveria tomar cuidado à todo lugar que pisasse._

_Depois do almoço eu tomei banho para ir para faculdade. Sequei meu cabelo com secador elétrico e escovei meus dentes. Já vestida, peguei minha mochila e meu IPhone e fui até o ponto de ônibus. Dormi a viagem inteira, mas não cheguei a sonhar. Quando entrei na sala de aula, constatei que não era o professor Ivan que estava ali, e sim o vilão seqüestrador de donzelas indefesas._

_Sentei-me na mesa deixando o material na mesma e o Iphone com o gravador ligado para gravar a aula. Saí da sala e fui para o banheiro, tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Não demorou alguns minutos e gritos ecoaram do local. Fiquei parada dessa vez, sem saber o que fazer, e tudo o que ouvia em minha mente era a frase que Thor dissera em meu sonho._

_"Deves achar o poder que adormece dentro de ti."_

_O poder que tem dentro de mim. Respirei fundo tentando buscar esse poder, mas era como se o mesmo ainda não me achasse digna de usá-lo. Eu tinha que saber o que eu queria realmente proteger, pelo menos é o que eu lia sobre os super-heróis dos hq`s, tanto comics quanto mangas. Então pensei em minha mãe, em meu irmão e em como de certa forma eu queria poder abraçar o mundo inteiro e proteger aqueles que eu pudesse._

_Como que da minhas mãos, surgiram energias que se uniram em uma só e cobriram todo o meu corpo, e desde então eu não sei o que aconteceu. Apenas senti um enorme poder emergir de meu corpo e se unir àquele que me cobria, depois entrando de novo no meu corpo. Quando finalmente pude ver alguma coisa, eu vi que tinha mudado completamente. _

_Minhas roupas estavam completamente em trapos, não só devido ao meu relevante aumento de estatura, mas também em relação a mudança do meu corpo. Fiquei extremamente mais encorpada, e bem mais interessante aos olhos masculinos, digo eu. Meus óculos estavam destruídos, no chão, mas já não precisava mais deles, conseguia enxergar perfeitamente. Mas o que mais me surpreendeu no momento era o que eu tinha em mãos._

_Um báculo extremamente grande. Quase do meu tamanho, poderia dizer, feito provavelmente de ouro branco. Em cima, uma lua crescente em algum metal perolado desconhecido e uma fita rosa presa a ele. Me lembrava muito a arma de Loki no anime Matantei Loki Ragnarok, mas achei que era só coincidência, o que, de certa forma, era verdade._

_Levantei-me ainda vestindo os trapos, pois melhor estar com roupas totalmente destruídas do que estar sem nenhuma, bem que naquele caso era quase a mesma coisa. Fui ao primeiro espelho que via para observar minha face. Realmente fora uma mudança e tanto. Fiquei olhando o meu rosto perfeito e simétrico, meus olhos verdes acizentados agora mais claros e meus lábios ligeiramente carnudos. Fiquei olhando por um bom tempo, até os gritos da minha turma chegarem aos meus ouvidos novamente._

_Agora eu tinha poder, e poderia usá-lo para proteger aqueles que lá estavam. Não hesitei em usá-lo. Desejei estar na sala e logo lá eu estava. Levantei o cajado e o girei com as duas mãos acima de mim, tão rápido que nem eu imaginava ser capaz. Nisso vários raios e trovões saíram do mesmo e atingiram o vilão, transformando-o em pó. Dediquei minha vitória aos deuses e desapareci do local._

_Foi andando sozinha pela Rio Branco que encontrei Hrist, a segunda no comando das valquirias de Freja, deusa da fertilidade e da beleza feminina nórdica. Ela aparece como mágica na minha frente, e apesar de eu ter crescido significativamente, eu batia pouco acima do ombro dela. Ela estava toda vestida com uma armadura que ocultava seu corpo, mas marcava sua cintura. De seu elmo vinha os típicos chifres nórdicos._

_- Olá, pequena. Vim com uma mensagem direta de Freja, rainha das Valquirias. Você será vigiada e testada para ser uma de nós, e por isso vamos enviá-la a capital do Novo México, Santa Fé._

_- Santa Fé? Nem precisa falar mais nada, aceito com certeza. Mas peço que proteja minha família._

_Sim, Eu aceitei muito rápido, mas o que eu poderia perder? Minha família não me reconheceria, por essa minha forma nova, então eu não tinha mais nada me prendendo aquele pais. E assim foi. Fui para a tal cidade e Hrist me explicou o plano. Eu ficaria na cidade como uma estudante de cinema e nova estagiária do diretor do filme Os Vingadores, e meu nome seria Miranda Costa. Como heroína eu seria chamada Mjer dos Vanir. _

_Um dia depois de eu chegar na cidade, fora meu primeiro dia de trabalho. Fui levada de carro até os locais das gravações, aonde fiquei sentada ao lado de Whedon e graças a Odin ele sabia agora que o filme não tinha nada haver com a Liga da Justiça da DC e sim com a Iniciativa Os Vingadores da Marvel. Vou confessar que ficar olhando Tom Hiddleston de pertinho foi a coisa mais deliciosa que houve._

_No final do meu primeiro dia nos sets de gravação eu resolvi caminhar um pouco para respirar ar puro. E não é que encontro nada mais nada menos que o próprio Hiddleston, agora sem estar como Loki. Sorri e usei o meu inglês recém e magicamente adquirido e comecei a conversar com ele._

_Vou pular algumas partes apenas resumindo-as para que esta carta não se torne extensivamente grande, se é que já não está. Nos outros dias conversamos sempre depois e até durante as filmagens, enquanto Loki não estava em cena. Mais vilões Marvelianos apareceram, e eu tive que derrotá-los com minha força e astúcia, ás vezes sendo salva por Thor e Loki, e numa dessas vezes mesmo eu descobri sobre ser filha do deus do trovão._

_Não era muito difícil imaginar que eu tinha algum parentesco com o mesmo, afinal eu controlava o trovão com o meu báculo, chamado de Mjuhr, mas o que eu soube aquele dia nunca teria passado na minha cabeça. Bem, na verdade passara, mas só como uma brincadeira, nunca como realidade._

_Tinhamos acabado de derrotar mais um vilão marveliano, e ele veio me falar sobre meu relacionamento com Tom. Fiquei um pouco vermelha no momento, e perguntei o porque dele estar tão interessado nisso e nos sentimentos de Hiddleston para comigo. Então foi Loki que falou, numa voz doce e maliciosa._

_- Ora, não te irrites com meu irmão. Um pai tem todo o direito de querer saber o que se passa no coração de sua filha._

_- Loki. - Thor disse enfurecido._

_- Filha? Não.. não pode ser._

_Então foi-me explicado tudo desde o início. Sobre o sentimento de Thor por minha mãe e vice-versa. Sobre os problemas que ela enfrentava no casamento. Sobre a relação curta dela com o deus do trovão. Sobre ele ter sido obrigado a voltar a Asgard deixando-a sozinha, e sobre a pouco tempo atrás ele e Loki descobrirem a minha existência._

_Começamos a lutar sempre juntos, e os meus sentimentos por Tom aumentavam cada vez mais. Ele tinha uma admiração por Mjer, mas amava a Miranda que eu era, enquanto fingia ser apenas uma estagiária de diretor de cinema. Não chegamos a ir adiante, pois um dia Freja veio diretamente a mim, para dizer-me que a causa dos vilões marvelianos estarem naquele universo era a minha presença._

_- Mas como assim? - disse meu pai irritado.- Explique-se, Freja, antes que eu esqueça que és uma mulher e te partas ao meio._

_- Simples, nobre Thor. Ela não pertence a este universo. Também é do universo daqueles seres. Sua presença aqui já se estendeu por tempo demais. Distorções espaço-temporais causadas pela sua estadia provocaram a entrada desses invasores para cá. E se ela não voltar para seu universo próprio, todo o nosso universo será destruído. _

_- Pera aeh. Quer dizer que eu sou do Universo Marvel?_

_- Sim, mas estás aqui desde bebê. E sim, ainda és filha de Thor, mas não deste universo em que estamos._

_- Se é assim, aonde está minha filha neste universo?_

_- Está na Europa, caminhando sem rumo e sem direção._

_- Então devo ir para meu universo. Tudo bem, se é para salvar o mundo aonde Tom vive._

_Foi realmente muito difícil me despedir de Tom, mas eu tive que fazê-lo. Ele nunca soube o real motivo para eu ter ido embora, que eu não conseguiria ver um mundo aonde ele estivesse sendo destruído, com ele junto, ainda mais por minha culpa. Que eu o amo tanto a ponto de protege-lo até de mim mesma. _

_Quando cheguei nesse universo, ainda no Novo México, deparei-me com uma cena peculiar. Meu pai estava lutando contra o seu irmão e eterno rival Loki. Achei meio estranho o deus do fogo ser inimigo de Thor neste universo, e fiquei meio em dúvida sobre quem proteger. Decidi manter-me neutra e apenas observar, com minhas vestes humanas e meu báculo em forma diminuta, como um pingente de um colar. _

_A luta terminou com a derrota do deus do trovão, e o posterior sumiço de Loki. Poderia ter ido até meu pai para cuidar dele, mas ao invés disso resolvi saber porque Loki deixara seu irmão vivo. Sabia que o deus trapaceiro não daria ponto sem nó, e que algum plano ele tinha em mente. E a única forma de saber disso é ir até seu castelo. Mas aonde ele estava? Pelas últimas comics que eu havia lido, em Jottunhein. _

_Como eu vim parar aqui? Ainda não sei. Só sei que desejei estar aonde Loki estava. Pensei nele insistentemente e acabei aparecendo atrás de uma mesa e ajoelhei-me, para manter-me escondida. E ali estava ele, despindo-se para tomar seu banho. E aqui estou, vendo um deus da trapaça nu banhando-se enquanto deve estar pensando sobre seu plano. E parece ter algo importante para este em cima da mesa que uso como esconderijo, pois ele sorri maliciosamente na direção da mesma._

A jovem terminou o que escrevia e desejou arduamente que a carta chegasse nas mãos de Tony Stark, líder dos Vingadores. A carta desapareceu da sua vista e a mulher ficou observando o homem que olhava em sua direção, acreditando estar protegida da sua vista. Loki levantou-se de sua banheira e saiu da mesma, mostrando seu corpo nu e seu membro, que devido o tamanho e espessura, além da própria beleza do corpo, deixava a jovem semi-deusa extremamente excitada.

Num estante ele desaparecia, fazendo-a olhar para os dois lados da sala para ver se o encontrava. Qual foi o susto quando sentiu-se ser puxada para trás pela cintura e sentir suas costas serem prensadas a um corpo masculino que lhe era familiar, pois se assemelhava a estrutura corporal de Tom Hiddleston, o mortal que fora seu namorado no universo em que morara por vinte e três anos, incluindo o membro que roçava em suas costas. Já sabia que se tratava de Loki antes mesmo de ouvir sua maliciosa voz em seu ouvido.

- Maneira estranha de espionar um inimigo, milady.

Seu corpo reagia ao de Loki de maneira peculiar. Mjer conhecia essas reações, pois as sentia sempre que Tom lhe tocava, mas agora, com Loki, elas eram muito mais intensas. Sentiu seu rosto corar e um arrepio vindo de sua área pubiana. Mordeu o lábio quase machucando-o. Seu coração começou a bater tão forte que ela chegava a ouvi-lo. E não só ela percebia tais sinais demonstrados pelo seu organismo.

- E pelo visto, milady, teu corpo também não me considera um inimigo. Que tal nos divertir-mos um pouco e depois tu me explicas como e porque chegastes até este lugar?


	2. Lady Sif e Os Novos Supremos

A sede dos Supremos estava em alvoroço. Todos andavam de um lado para outro preocupados com o que acontecera com Thor, que estava desacordado desde a última luta que tivera com Loki a algumas horas. Valquíria roía as unhas sem saber o que fazer, e Tony e Steve estavam na enfermaria ao lado da cama aonde Thor estava. A médica, Nathalia, sorri para eles e diz.

- Ele não vai acordar só por que vocês estão aqui olhando.

- Tudo bem, nós já vamos - disse Rogers, puxando Stark para fora do local.

Capitão América foi para seu quarto ler um livro, enquanto o Anthony ia em direção ao quarto de Carol Danvers, a ex Miss Marvel e nova agente da SHIELD, responsável pelos Supremos. Entrando no quarto ele a encontrou mexendo em seu lap top deitada na cama. Malicioso, ele tirou o computador da mão dela e colocou-o em uma mesa, logo depois beijando os lábios da mesma cheio de malícia.

- Unh….. agora não…Tony…

A mulher tentou desvencilhar-se, mas o mesmo não parava. Não conseguiu resistir por muito tempo e logo se entregou a ele. Os corpos de ambos se uniram em um só, e te-lo dentro de si era uma sensação tão deliciosa que a loira sentia-se como se estivesse no paraíso, no paraíso de Anthony Stark. Gemia e gritava pelo nome dele e para que os movimentos fosse mais rápidos, e logo os seus desejos eram atendidos. A tensão e o prazer de ambos era tanta que nem se importavam mais com nada a sua volta.

Foi então que algo caiu dos céus em cima da cabeça do dono das indústrias Stark. Nisso eles já tinham terminado o amor e estavam apenas conversando sobre alguns fatos cotidianos e também sobre os estranhos poderes recém-adquiridos da super-heroína Valkíria. Tony pega o papel e vê que falta a metade final. Começou a ler. Era de uma suposta filha de Thor, e isso o deixava extremamente intrigado.

- Precisamos encontrar o resto dessa carta para sabermos o que fazer.

- Se ela for realmente filha de Thor, - disse Carol- Acho que precisamos esperá-lo acordar para contar isso a ele.

- Primeiro vamos falar com Steve, e se precisar tentar achar uma forma de ir até ela. A garota pode estar em apuros.

- E você te atiça todo por qualquer rabo de saia que apareça.

- Não faça crises de ciúmes, Carol, isso é sério. Vamos.

Dizendo isso o mesmo saiu da cama e vestiu-se, saindo do quarto e esbarrando com Clint Barton, o Gavião Arqueiro. Enquanto isso Carol colocava sua roupa e ia aonde eles estavam. Ao ver o outro homem ela cora de leve, e ele faz uma cara de nojo e repreensão para os dois. Danvers sai e vai em direção ao quarto de Steve para avisar sobre a carta, deixando Anthonhy e Clint sozinhos.

- Você não fecha esse zíper nem por cinco minutos? - disse Barton, furioso- E Carol Danvers, a Rainha Frígida?

- Não comece, Barton. - respondeu Stark irritado- O que eu faço na vida particular não é da sua conta.

- Tudo bem, mas já avisei… não trabalho parqueia vaca. Esse teu lance é a gota d'água! Quando acabar esta missão…. to fora!

Dizendo isso colocou a máscara e saiu de lá, deixando Stark sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos. O mesmo foi até o quarto de Rogers, que já sabia do ocorrido da carta por Danvers. O mesmo já foi até ele e lhe entrou a outra metade da carta, que tinha parado no quarto dele. Os dois uniram a carta e leram o conteúdo completo. Ao perceberem que a jovem estava agora no quarto de Loki, os três ficaram assustados.

- Vamos pro quarto de Thor, ele precisa acordar.

Valquiria se encontrava segurando as mãos de Thor e chorando baixo esperando que ele acordasse logo para ela. O mesmo começou a delirar em febre, e o nome que ele dizia em seus pesadelos era Sif. Esse era o nome que saia de seus lábios, e que apunhalavam a loira como um punhal em seu peito. Queria faze-lo esquecer a deusa de cabelos negros, mas não poderia, ainda mais que ela esperava encostada na porta do quarto.

- O que você faz aqui? Veio confundir ainda mais o coração de Thor? - perguntou a garota loira, irritada.

Sif adentrou ao quarto em sua postura firme e séria, caminhou em passos fortes e olhou séria para a tal garota e sem delongas lhe falou .

- Saia agora deste quarto e deixe que dele cuido eu.

Os olhos de Sif eram frios e temerosos para a tal mortal. Valquiria observava a mulher com frieza. A muito tempo Thor estava com ela, e não com a morena, e ela não deixaria que a outra chegasse do nada e tirasse o que ela lutara tanto para conseguir, chegando até a fazer um pacto com Loki pelos poderes que agora possuía para se aproximar do deus do trovão.

- Você quem deve sair. Thor não quer saber de…

- SIFFF! - gritava Thor em no auge de sua agonia causada por seu pesadelo.

Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos da Valquiria, mas a loira sabia que essa guerra ela havia perdido, Thor nunca fora dela de verdade. Precisava falar com Loki. Saiu do quarto deixando o mesmo ardendo em febre gritando pelo nome da mulher enquanto se revirava. A médica que cuidava dele, Nathalia, trocou o pano para um gelado e foi falar com ela.

- Que bom que está aqui, lado Sif. Thor não para de falar seu nome desde que chegou aqui carregado pelo sr Stark. - Sorri docemente para ela- Ah, sim. Prazer, meu nome é Nathalia, fui chamada por Stark para cuidar de Thor. Ele está instável, mas acredito que sua voz pode ajudá-lo.

A Deusa Sif era imponente e sem dizer nada passou perante a mortal a retirando dali, ajoelhou-se e segurou na mão de Thor. Sif aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dele e sussurrou suavemente.

- Acalma-te pois aqui estou meu amado Thor, Sim sua ompanheira de batalhas e dona de teu coração... agora procure se acalmar pois daqui não sairei até vós se recuperar. - Logo após ditas as palavras Sif olhou com desprezo para a mortal.

A médica sorriu marota e empurrou Valquiria para fora do lugar, deixando Sif ao lado de Thor, que ainda gritava pelo nome dela. Parecia que a voz da mesma conseguira chegar até ele em seus pesadelos, o que o fez se acalmar. O deus do trovão chegou a sorrir, e mesmo adormecido, apertou as mãos da deusa fortemente, sussurrando.

- Sif.

Logo Steve Rogers, o Capitão América, entra no quarto assustado. Respira fundo ao ver que Sif estava no local, pois não queria alarma-la mais do que ela já estava. Aproximou-se deles e viu que Thor ainda dormia, mas já tinha se acalmado, graças a intervenção da esposa, pensou Rogers. Olhou para ela e disse-lhe

- Vejo que Thor ainda não despertou. Esperarei ele acordar. Preciso falar com os dois sobre uma carta que acabo de receber.

- Fales o que queres conosco agora, Capitão.

- Sra Sif, aqui está a carta. Quando le-la, você entenderá.

Rogers entrega a carta para a deusa e a mesma lê atentamente. A cada letra lida a mulher fica mais pálida e assustada. Não por esconder alguma coisa, mas por descobrir que esconderam algo de Thor e dela nestes vinte e três anos e que esse segredo agora aparecia para eles na forma desta carta.

- Helena teve uma filha.

- Quem é Helena?

- Helena foi uma humana com quem Thor teve um relacionamento a mais de duas décadas atrás. Ele não pode ficar com ela. Mas não imaginávamos que a mesma teria tido uma criança.

- E agora ela está no covil do inimigo.

- Temos que ir lá. Chamem a médica.

Logo chamaram a jovem Nathalia que chegou até eles perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Sif falou para a jovem cuidar de Thor e deu-lhe a carta para entregar ao mesmo caso ele acordasse antes deles voltarem. A deusa da colheita sabia como chegar a Loki, e seria agora o confronto entre eles. Sif já estava furiosa com o mesmo por muitos motivos.

- Se ele tiver tocado em um fio de cabelo da filha do meu marido dilacera-lo-ei com minha espada.- Diz arrogantemente.

Sendo seguida pelos outros Supremos Tony como Homem de Ferro, Rogers como Capitão América, Miss Marvel e Gavião Arqueiro, a deusa foi até Asgard, indo em seguida para um lugar aonde sabia que seria o esconderijo de Loki, pois desde pequeno o deus trapaceiro costumava ir para aquele lugar se esconder e se enfurnar nos livros quando fazia algo de errado ou simplesmente quando alguém judiava dele.

Entraram no local furtivamente, andando até uma enorme porta no segundo andar, de onde ouviam barulhos de gemidos. Tony falou que achava melhor eles não entrarem, mas Sif pouco se importava. O que ela queria era salvar a vida da filha do homem que amava. Arrombou a porta com sua força e viu uma cena que deixou a todos menos a Stark perplexos.

Loki estava na cama em cima de uma jovem de cabelos ruivos que não era Lorelei. O deus do fogo a penetrava arduamente enquanto ela gemia, mordia, chupava seu pescoço e arranhava suas costas com suas unhas, deixando marcas e até fazendo-o sangrar de leve. Todos ficaram paralisados, observando a cena sem saber o que fazer perante aquilo que assistiam.


	3. Diversão de Adulto

A jovem sentia o deus atrás de si, e a tensão e a excitação causada pela proximidade do corpo nu de Loki do seu era maior a cada momento que passava. A voz em seus ouvidos a deixava enervada de desejo, e não conseguia controlar as reações de seu corpo. Ele havia realmente feito tal proposta, e ela se recusava a admitir que era o que seu coração afirmava.

- Di…divertir..? Co…como assim? - a ruiva estava sem reação perante o que acontecia com ela

- Ora, ora! Parece que alguém aqui ficou sem fala.

Loki dizia com um tom calmo e doce tentando atrair ainda mais a atenção de Mjer para ele naquele momento. Beijava o pescoço dela por trás e pronunciava algumas palavras em seu ouvido

- Não tenhas medo de demonstrar o que sente garota. Fostes corajosa de vir me espionar sabendo quem sou e o que sou capaz de fazer e agora irá amarelar?Correr feito uma princesinha medrosa? Pelos deuses, esperava mais de ti, garota. Não possui o caráter que pensei que tivesse.

Encarando Mjer o tempo inteiro com cara de poucos amigos, o deus se afastava dela aos poucos se enrolando em uma toalha. A garota por sua vez se virava e olhava para o mesmo extremamente corada. Seu desejo era beijar aqueles lábios e que ele a tomasse para si nesse exato momento, mas sabia que não poderia deixar as coisas serem tão fáceis para o deus.

- Ah… bem.. eu…..- olhava para ele enrolar-se na toalha corada- Eu só quero saber o queres dizer com divertir-nos um pouco?

A jovem engoliu em seco com medo e desejo da resposta que viria da boca de Loki. O deus respirava profundamente encarando a jovem a sua frente com um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto. A aparência de Loki era bela e angelical, mas por trás de tanta doçura e beleza, escondia um deus traiç desaparecia diante da jovem e reaparecia atras dela sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- O que eu realmente quis dizer com nos divertirmos, me referia a satisfazer seus desejos carnais, seu sonhos mais profanos, ou seja, SEXO. Mas acho uma total perda de tempo tua ter me procurado, HUMANA, não perco meu tempo com seres inferiores- Loki sorria maldosamente.

Era isso que Mjer mas temia e ao mesmo tempo mais desejava do deus de cabelos negros. Seus olhos se arregalaram e a ruiva então mordia os lábios de excitação. Seu corpo atiçou-se ainda mais ao ter certeza do que Loki queria. Ela sabia que era desejável, sempre soube, mas agora teria a prova que até aquele quem ela queria desde que começara a ter esse tipo de "sentimento", ela se sentia a melhor do mundo. Sorriu maliciosa e disse para ele, aproximando-se sedutoramente.

- Sabe de uma coisa? - perguntou marota- Eu te desejo. E és meu primeiro. E humana? Estás equivocado. Não sou humana.

A última frase saiu em um sussurro bem próxima a ele. Loki ria ironicamente da jovem, achando graça as palavras da mesma.

- Não és humana? Ora, a quem esta tentando enganar garota?Sou o deus das trapaças e sei muito bem quem és, apenas mais uma atrevida que ousa vir atras de mim. Como se não bastasse Amora e Lorelei, agora você aparece!- Se afastava fitando com desprezo

Mjer sorria marota ao ouvir tais palavras do deus da trapaça. Sabia que seria assim, mas para ela ainda não era a hora de revelar sua identidade como filha de Thor. Sorriu para ele e aproximou-se mais, cheia de volúpia e malícia. Ela desejava Loki, e agora tomara como questão de honra ter uma vez com ele. Quando chegou bem perto dele, pegou sua mão e encostou no tórax do mesmo, sedutoramente, umedecendo os lábios provocante.

- Eu sou filha de um deus com uma humana, não sou cem por cento humana. - disse a ruiva- E isso não importa, não é? Afinal de contas, o que queremos é sexo, não é? Então, vamos a diversão.

- Importa e muito. Odeio mulheres atrevidas como a ti, Lorelei e Amora.

Oque a faz pensar que terás uma chance comigo, MESTIÇA?

- Eu sou GOSTOSA. - sorri maliciosa, dando ênfase a última palavra- E me desejas, eu sei disso. Vamos. Me tenhas. Serei tua por esta noite.

- E como te chamas, Mestiça? - Loki começa a mudar de opinião mas não para de provocar a jovem.

- Eu? -sorria marota- Eu não me chamo. As pessoas são que me chamam. Sou chamada de Mjer.

Arregalava os olhos pensando em sua amada Mjer a bela, uma das deusas mais belas de Asgard que acabou sendo morta por causa da inveja dos demais deuses, principalmente de Freiya.

- Mjer? não pode ser, ela morreu a muitos anos…Que brincadeira de mal gosto é essa?

A jovem ri marota do deus. Sabia que ele havia lembrado-se de sua homônima. Olhou maritalmente. Pensou em brincar um pouco com seu tio e dizer que ela era a própria, mas não era de mentir dessa forma, então por isso resolveu simplesmente contar a verdade, omitindo porém a parte de ser filha de Thor e da bela humana de nome Helena.

- Ela não está morta.- sorriu- Seu corpo está bem vivo, provavelmente sob a guarda de Hella em Niffhein. E sua alma está presa a um ciclo interminável de reencarnações humanas. Este nome foi dado por meu pai quando me descobriu, em homenagem a esta. Minha mãe humana me batizou como Nathalia.

- Uma história um tanto interessante. Filha de um deus com uma humana. Ora mas será que poderia me contar que deus é esse?

O olhar de Loki era analítico e o mesmo sabia que Mjer ocultava algo dele por medo da reação deste. A jovem pensou bem nas circunstâncias em que estava metida, e sabia que poderia dizer para ele quem era seu pai sem dizer. Então ela sorriu marota para o tio e respondeu-lhe.

- Não poderei dizer-te quem é meu pai, mas quem é minha mãe. Seu nome é Helena, e era uma das moças mais bonitas de certo país ao sul de Midgard.

- Em outra ocasião iras me contar quem é vosso pai.- dizia secamente- Helena? Sim de fato já ouvi falar dela, uma das mais belas mulheres de Midgard.

- Agora não mais. Está gordinha e com quatro filhos, sendo que uma eu não conheço, pois não foi criada comigo, e sim com desconhecidos que a seqüestraram.- sorri marota para ele. - Mas na época era tão bela que conquistou o coração de certo deus.

- Mesmo assim não deixou de ser uma bela mulher.

Se sentava na cama fitando seus olhos com seriedade e a testando o tempo inteiro. A jovem a todo o tempo ria e se sentia mais atraída pelo deus a sua frente. Ia até ele e sentava-se ao seu lado na cama. O mesmo podia notar bem o corpo voluptuoso e provocante da jovem semi-deusa que não era em nada escondido pelas vestes que não passavam de algo semelhante a uma roupa de banho usada pelas mortais para irem a praia só que de um metal bem resistente e maleável.

- Sim. É a mãe mais linda do mundo. Deste amor dela com o deus de músculos digamos.. entediastes..- Sorria para ele, tentando seduzi-lo, mas algo em seu olhar lembrava o deus do trovão-.. foi que eu nasci. E então, me achas bela, deus do sexo?

Passava a mão por seus cabelos jogando uma mexa deles para trás analisando cada palavra dita por Mjer e tirando suas próprias conclusões a respeito do relato da mesma.

- Sim, es bela , muito bela mas não sei em que vossa beleza poderá me atrair Mjer. Sou muito exigente , não são todas as que conseguem se aproximar de mim, só quando estou interessado em algo que as mesmas possam me oferecer e beneficiar meus planos. Por acaso tens algo a me oferecer além de seu belo corpo?Um deus de músculos ? Não seria Balder, ele é um imbecil e não leva jeito com as se enrabichou com Brunhilde, Thor é um mulherengo, não se prenderia facilmente.

A jovem sorria marotamente para ele, e meio que ignora as últimas palavras, respondendo a ele enquanto aproximava seus lábios do dele e sentia sua respiração fraca e normal, mas ao mesmo tempo sedutora para o corpo da semi-deusa.

- E se eu dissesse ser filha de seu pior inimigo, e que me ter uniria o útil ao agradável? - umedecia os próprios lábios de desejo e mordia de leve o lábio inferior de Loki. - Além de ter para si uma mulher linda e sedutora quanto eu, também poderás afrontar o deus do trovão dormindo com a filha deste.

- Se fosse filha de meu inimigo, me daria muito mais prazer de tê-la e futuramente usa-la contra ele. - Fingia que iria dar um beijo nos lábios de Mjer e a empurrava de leve - Ainda não tenho certeza de que seja o melhor a mim nesse instante me dispor a ceder a uma mulher que jamais vi.

- Ora, esqueça isso. - disse maliciosa aproximando-se dele mais- Afinal, sou Mjer, filha de Thor. Sim, Thor é meu pai. E bem, se quiser, pode imaginar que sou Mjer a bela. Todos dizem que me pareço com ela.

Sorri marotamente para ele, encostando seus lábios no dele de leve e depois se afastando, esperando para ver a reação do mesmo. De fato, a jovem era extremamente parecida com sua homônima, principalmente em seus longos cabelos ruivos alaranjados. Mas a diferença é que esta Mjer que ali estava era muito mais maliciosa que a outra, que era pura como uma donzela. Não obstante, em questões físicas, as duas o eram.

- Sabia que tinha dedo de Thor nessa historia, mas ao invés de odiar, começo a gostar disso.- Abria um sorriso maléfico em seu rosto- Posso muito bem tirar proveito dessa situação, mesmo sabendo que seu pai é meu inimigo.

Empurrava Mjer sobre sua cama e subia sobre ela beijando seu pescoço provocativamente. A ruiva gostava dessa situação, e não rejeitava os beijos do deus. Sentia o desejo por ele aumentar a cada beijo e um calor brotava do seu ventre preenchendo o corpo inteiro. Mordia o próprio lábio inferior e fechava os olhos, dando breves gemidos e respirando ofegante.

- Eu serei tua por hoje, Loki.- sorria maliciosa- Faças de mim a tua vontade.

- Não me de idéias, garota. Não sou tão confiável quanto pensas, haha.

- Eu sei que não és. E é isso que me excita.- sorri marota- O fato de seres imprevisível.

- Achas excitante o meu jeito de ser? Fostes a primeira que disse isso! - Pensava consigo: " Mjer fez isso comigo uma vez"- Não sei o que espera de mim, mas espero que possamos nos divertir por essa noite mesmo sendo inimigos hahahaha.

- Como disses anteriormente, meu corpo não te considera um inimigo.-sorri cheia de malícia- Então toma-o para si, e me de prazer e eu o retribuirei também. Vamos brincar.

A jovem mordia os próprios lábios excitada com o momento. Ela queria Loki, e amava a imagem que ela tinha dele, a imagem que aprendera a desejar pelos livros de mitologia, pelas revistas e pelo filme que vira. Pensou em Tom, mas isso já não importava mais para ela. Era o deus que ela desejava, e era ele que ela teria aquela vez.

- Resposta digna de uma Vanir, gostei de ver Mjer. A cada segundo me provas que deve ser mesmo a minha Mjer, a minha vanir que foi morta pela inveja de Freia.

Beijava os lábios de Mjer sem se importar com o resto, simplesmente estava interessado em uma única coisa naquele momento, em sexo, nada mais. E a mesma coisa se passava pela mente e corpo da jovem de cabelos cor de fogo. Ela desejava o corpo que a beijava e o queria para si. Por isso retribuía os beijos fazendo sinal para que ele tirasse suas próprias vestes. O mesmo a obedecia, puxando-a contra ele e retirava peça por peça da mesma com vontade a deixando despida assim como ele estava.

- Mjer, tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que deseja?- perguntava, fingindo dúvida.

- Toda a certeza do mundo.- Sorria marota puxando-o para si tirando a toalha do corpo do mesmo com as pernas, e beijando avidamente os lábios do mesmo. Depois de beijá-lo, pegava a mão do mesmo e colocava-a em seu colo farto, murmurando sedutoramente- Meus seios. prove-os.

Acariciando os seios de Mjer e sentindo uma ereção em seu membro, Loki não pensava duas vezes, tratava logo de possui-la. A garota sentia a penetração do membro do deus, e te-lo dentro de si fazia espasmos de prazer crescerem da região pubiana e seguirem pelo corpo inteiro. Puxava-o para aumentar a aproximação e penetrava a carne do mesmo as unhas, enquanto mordia e chupava o pescoço deste avidamente. Este sentia as unhas de Mjer penetrar sua carne, fechava os olhos e soltava um gemido meio rouco mas logo voltava a fita-la com desejo nos olhos.

- Gostas de provocar? Ótimo, adoro pessoas que ousam me desafiar.

A jovem sorria marota enquanto apertava o quadril do mesmo suas pernas para aumentar a penetração, e continuava a morder e a chupar o pescoço do mesmo. Arranhava as costas de Loki animalescamente, obedecendo aos seus instintos naturais. O fogo que crescia dentro de si era o bastante para deixar seu corpo bem quente, mas isso não feria o deus que a cobria, apenas aumentava a excitação do mesmo por ela, enquanto ao mesmo tempo, o acalentava.

- Ah..Loki…quieto.. mais… mais rápido.. não para…- gemia baixinho enquanto voltava a morde-lo.

- Você é tão fogosa, até me parece a Mjer que conheci, a minha vanir. A única que amei nessa vida.

Loki acelerava a penetração e beijava os lábios de Mjer com desejo a mantendo em um estado de êxtase. A semi-deusa por sua vez sentia os espasmos de prazer aumentarem de intensidade, e ao mesmo tempo, aumentava a força com que apertava os quadris do deus de cabelos negros e também voltava a penetrar-lhe a carne com sua unha, para puxá-lo mais para si. Enquanto não dava mordidas e chupões no pescoço do rapaz, ela gritava e gemia de prazer.

- Ah.. Loki… ah.. ahh.. Loki… ah..meu… Loki…- gritava e gemia loucamente, desejando muito mais daquele deus dentro de si.

Loki estava tão excitado com o que Mjer fazia, não conseguia parar em momento algum de acelerar seus movimentos, fazia sempre questão de se satisfazer e também de acabar com a jovem que estava com ele dando momentos longos de puro prazer e tesão. O deus apertava os movimentos de uma forma tão intensa que a cama onde estava cedia e caia com eles ao chão.

A jovem não se importava com o esse fato, e continuava a apertá-lo mais contra si para auxiliar nos movimentos de penetração. Sentia os espasmos de prazer cada vez mais intensos, e também iam subindo pelo corpo todo. Respirava ofegantemente e gemia e gritava o nome do deus, pedindo sempre por mais. Seus olhos fechados e lacrimejando devido ao prazer sentido e a vontade de ter ele fundo dentro de si.

- Mjer, quero que sejas minha.

- Eu já sou tua, Loki. - dizia cheia de desejo e prazer.

- Perfeito, iras governar Asgard e Jottunhein comigo.

- Tudo bem, mas para de falar e enfia mais…- disse irritada com o falatório.. ela gemia e pedia por mais. Ela queria sentir mais do prazer provocado por te-lo dentro de si.

O deus das trapaças usava cada vez mais os seus dons para suportar as exigências de Mjer, mas mantinha sua mente longe e focada em seus planos para dominar Asgard. Continuava a penetra-la com força , beijando os lábios da mesma e acariciando seus seios ele sorria

- Thor não perde por esperar. Se acha esperto, mas eu sou mais. hahaha| Se calava e a penetrava incessantemente.

A jovem resolve ignorar as palavras dele e sente os espasmos de prazer aumentarem dentro de si. Penetra a carne das costas de Loki com suas unhas e seu pescoço com os dentes em mordiscadas e chupões. Enquanto não faz, a mulher respira ofegante e geme de prazer e desejo sentidos pelo deus, desejando sempre mais. Sente vários orgasmos que se seguem, e continua a gritar pelo nome do deus de cabelos negros.

- Loki… ahhh.. ahh… mais.. mais…maiss…

Este sentia as unhas de Mjer em suas costas e o sangue dele escorrer, apertava na penetração indo cada vez mais profundamente e com mais força.

- Me impressiona ver como nada sossega você.

Sentia o prazer aumentar vertiginosamente. Mas uma onda de orgasmos é sentida pela jovem, e ela só quer é mais prazer. Continua a apertá-lo contra si e a morde-lo sem perceber nada a sua volta, nem o barulho de porta abrindo, e continua a gemer e a gritar pelo nome do deus. Nenhum dos dois percebem nada a sua volta, apenas o que eles estão fazendo e o prazer provocado por isso.

Sem se importar com nada, absolutamente nada, nem com as vozes das pessoas que haviam entrado no quarto, nem com o barulho da porta abrindo, e muito menos com os rangimentos da cama, Loki chegava em seu ponto crítico onde sentia espasmos e orgasmo ainda penetrando Mjer. Para brincar com a mesma, se transformava em mulher e ria.

- Hahaha, voce é fantastica.

A ruiva ri ao ver Loki tomar sua forma feminina e o empurra ficando em cima dele. começa a descer sua boca até os seios da Loki e mulher, e como tentando ensina-lo como se faz, ela começa a lamber e a mordiscar o mamilo daquele corpo, também chupando-o alternativamente, um após o outro e sorrindo maliciosa olhando para ver a reação do deus.

- É assim que se faz, Loki. - brinca com ele enquanto penetra o órgão feminino daquele corpo com três dos seus dedos e volta a acariciar e a estimular cada mamilo do mesmo com a boca.

Sorria ao ver a reação da jovem ruiva e dizia afastando a mesma brincalhonamente.

- Mil perdões querida, não curto mulheres, meu negócio mesmo são homens. Sou uma moça recatada ,ja deveria saber disso querida.

Após essa brincadeira, voltava a sua forma masculina beijando Mjer fervorosamente a jogando na cama com tudo mas não permitindo que ela se machucasse e a beijava por completo da maneira mais maliciosamente possível. Sorria marota sentindo seu corpo ser beijado e milhões de borboletas voarem em seu estômago e seu corpo encher-se de desejo pelo homem em cima de si. Com olhos fechados, não percebe que estão sendo vigiados. Brincava com Mjer fazendo cócegas nela e a beijava várias vezes, quando este sentia seu ombro ser tocado por alguém.

- Mas quem será a pessoa sem graça que veio me importunar ? |- Se vira e vê algumas em seus aposentos.- Ora platéia, não sabia que minha intimidade era um espetáculo. Sif, Thor não disse que era feio espionar? Por que veio aqui?

- Ahh… Maldito.. Dilacerar-te-ei com a lâmina de minha espada!- A deusa de cabelos negros foi para cima de Loki enfurecida, fazendo ambos caírem da cama destruída e tentando acertá-lo com a espada, enquanto o socava e gritava.- Criança, saia daqui com os Novos Supremos. Está salva!

Mjer sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. O resgate chegara na hora errada. Queria dizer para Sif que tudo o que acontecera ali fora de sua livre e espontânea vontade, mas isso a prejudicaria perante a senhora da colheita e de seu pai Thor. Vestiu-se rapidamente e foi até os vingadores, ficando ao lado de Natasha. Sif continuava a lutar contra Loki.

- Como ousas fazer mal àquela criança? Usar a filha de teu irmão como um brinquedinho para seus desejos profanos?- Os olhos da mulher estavam cheios de fúria e ódio por ele.

- Ora Sif, achas mesmo que eu pudesse fazer mal a ela? Criança? Se as crianças forem assanhadas como essa ruivinha ai, pelo amor de Odin, estaremos condenados. Brinquedinho nada Sif, por acaso estas a me ameaçar deusa das colheitas? Não faria isso se fosse você. - Fitava cinicamente e com um ar de superioridade.- Mjer sabe exatamente o que ela quer, não é nenhuma criança como você acha que ela seja. Quer me agredir, o faça! Não tenho medo de voce Sif, afinal não sou eu quem vive chorando pelos cantos quando Thor apronta as dele com as mortais. Cade a valentia Sif, estou esperando.

A mesma se enfurece mais ainda com as palavras de Loki e o ataca com sua espada. Não obstante, antes da mesma alcançar a pele de Loki, uma mão para o braço de Sif. A ruiva sorri calma e tranqüila para a de cabelos negros, depois piscando de leve para Loki, falando em pensamentos para ele que a brincadeira acabara por enquanto, mas logo voltariam a se encontrar. Depois fala com Sif.

- Lady Sif. Não te excedas assim. Não é hora nem lugar para um duelo. Voltaremos quando for o momento certo.

Sif levanta a cabeça e balança a cabeça afirmativamente. A senhora de Thor da as costas para ambos e vai para a porta de saída dos aposentos, ao lado dos Vingadores. Mjer pisca breve para Loki e sussurra ajoelhando-se e encostando a boca perto da dele, cheia de malícia e ternura.

- Lokizinho. - sorri irônica- Um dia a gente se esbarra.

Se levanta e vai também até os vingadores, sem deixar a guarda baixa. Os mesmos saem dos aposentos do deus trapaceiro e com a ajuda de Sif desaparecem do local, indo de volta a base dos Novos Supremos.


	4. A Médica e o Ator

Aqui eu lhes apresento em foco Nathalia, uma médica super inteligente e apaixonada pelo seu namorado, um ator famoso, alto de cabelos loiros cacheados muito parecido com certo deus nórdico exceto pela cor dos cabelos e dos olhos. *o*...

É a mesma médica que cuidou de Thor no segundo capítulo e terá um papel importante na história da linda e gostosa filha de Thor, Mjer. Espero que gostem da minha baixinha. *o*

…..

As ruas estavam movimentadas, e ninguém notava a pequena médica que corria apressada para o hospital que trabalhava. Eram duas horas da manhã e acabara de chegar de um dia complicado cuidando do deus do trovão na base dos novos supremos. Logo que chegara em casa, recebera o telefonema da enfermeira Jane Foster dizendo para que fosse imediatamente ao hospital pois tinham uma emergência e não tinham nenhum médico disponível além dela.

Sem questionar qualquer fato, a mulher, ainda com a roupa do dia inteiro, saiu do apartamento e foi a garagem pegar um carro para ir em direção ao hospital. Ao chegar lá ela foi informada que o paciente estava na UTI, pois os ferimentos tinham sido grandes demais. Soube que fora um ator inglês que estava filmando um filme em Nova York e havia levado alguns tiros de um maluco que dizia que ele havia roubado sua namorada.

Foi direto para a UTI operar o paciente. Fora uma cirurgia arriscada, mas conseguiu salvar o mesmo depois de algumas horas na UTI. Quando terminou estava morrendo de dor de cabeça, e por isso foi a um café tomar um chocolate quente com um pouco de remédio para dor de cabeça. Assim que melhorou e viu que já deveria ser hora do rapaz acordar, ela retornou ao hospital, mas viu um monte de repórteres em frente ao mesmo, perguntando pelo ator. O nome do ator a fez entrar em surto e correr até a mesa de atendimento e gritar com a secretaria.

- Por que não me falaram que era o Will?

- Se soubesse que era ele, ficaria assustada demais para cirurgia.

- Aff. Vou lá vê-lo. Mande a segurança não deixar a imprensa entrar de nenhuma forma.

Elas assentiram com a cabeça, enquanto a médica corria até o quarto para onde ele fora transferido. Ao ver Thomas deitado na cama, sorrindo docemente para ela, se acalma e sorri também, indo para o lado do mesmo. O ator puxava sua mão e fitava seus verdes com os azuis brilhando de felicidade. Esse olhar dava um pingo de esperances de ser amada pelo dono dos mais lindos cabelos louros e cacheados que ela já vira.

- Que sortudo que sou.- disse ele- Tenho a médica mais bela do mundo cuidando de mim.

- Não exagere, William. Esses galanteios não serão de ajuda agora. Que historia é essa de roubar namorada dos outros?

- Olha para mim, Nath. - disse puxando-a para perto de si- Eu tenho cara de quem faz esse tipo de coisa?

- Não, mas... me disseram que...

- E obvio que foi o caso de alguma fã apaixonada ter terminado com o namorado por ele falar mal de mim ou algo do gênero. Acalme-se, eu só tenho olhos para ti.

- Não tente me enganar. Não acredito em suas falsas esperanças. Estávamos juntos a anos e você nunca me assumiu. Agora que terminamos você vem com órteres

- E isso que deseja?

Dizendo isso ele levantou-se com a roupa do hospital mesmo, e mesmo sob protesto da morena, o loiro puxou-a para fora do hospital, onde se via centenas de repórteres e fotógrafos tirando fotos da cena. Tom puxou-a para si e a abraçou fortemente, depois olhando para todos que estavam a sua volta e sorrindo apaixonado.

- Sabem essa médica baixinha e linda aqui? Ela é a mulher que eu amo, a minha namorada. Com eu quero me casar, ter filhos e envelhecer junto.

Logo que terminou de dize-lo, ergueu a pequena no alto e segurando-a forte; beijou-a doce e cheio de paixão em seus lábios. Nath retribuiu-o com a mesma intensidade, sentindo o calor e todas as sensações do momento enquanto fechava os olhos prata esverdeados.

Esquecendo que estava com a camisola do hospital, Thomas segurou-a no colo e, desvencilhando-se dos jornalistas com maestria, carregou-a até o carro da mesma, colocando-a no banco do carona e dirigindo até o prédio onde ficava o apartamento dela. Chegando lá, a leva para o mesmo e a deita na cama de casal que havia no quarto. Começa a beija-la docemente, estranhamente como se nunca houvesse sofrido atentado algum.

- Seu louco. - disse ela por fim, parando os beijos. - Você acabou de sair da UTI e já quer fazer isso. Esta bem?

- Estou bem sim. Não se preocupe. - disse deitando em cima dela e começando a beijar o pescoço dela.- Preciso de você.

- E eu preciso que descanse. - disse maternalmente- Não me perdoarei se algo acontecer com você.

- Esta bem, mamãe, mas posso dormir do seu lado?

- Tudo bem, meu bebê britânico. Mas nem tente nenhuma gracinha, se não o mando de volta para o hospital.

Thomas obedeceu direitinho, deitando-se atras dela, que estava em posição fetal (amava esse seu jeito de deitar-se), e abraçou-a docemente, sussurrando palavras doces e maliciosas em seus ouvidos. Logo ambos adormeceram, sentindo ambos o calor um do outro e sorrindo apaixonados. Amanhã teriam um longo dia pela frente, e teriam que aturar muita coisa pela decisão do loiro de mostrar a todos o romance que os dois mantinham.

Seus olhos abriram-se lentamente. A luz do sol entrava pela janela, cegando um pouco a visão do loiro. Quando conseguiu se acostumar com a iluminação do dia, notou que sua pequena não estava na cama ao seu lado. Procurou-a pelo quarto assustado, mas logo aliviou-se ao vê-la entrar pela porta sorrindo para ele segurando uma mesa de café da manhã, que provavelmente havia sido ela mesma que preparara.

- Não precisava.

- Claro que precisava, Thomas. Você está ferido.

- Você é a melhor namorada do mundo, sabia ?

- E você é o mais lindo e bajulador.

Sorriu a pequena enquanto deixava a mesinha do lanche em cima dele, que levantava-se sentando na cama para comer e a fazia sentar-se ao seu lado. Thomas olhava para ela com o olhar doce e apaixonado, como se fosse o homem mais sortudo do mundo por ter aquela mulher do lado dele. Não achava que estava na hora, tinha medo que ela fugisse se pedisse agora, mas já estava pensando em pedi-la em matrimônio.

- Seus olhos são lindos.- fora ela a quebrar o silêncio.- E esse olhar me deixa derretida.

- Tudo em você é lindo.- sorri docemente para namorada enquanto começa a beija-la e a despi-la com o olhar- Seus olhos, seu rosto, seu corpo, tudo.

- Não se assanhe, Thomas.- Nathalia disse se afastando.- Não é a hora.

Obedecendo a médica e namorada, o ator parou de devora-la com o olhar e começou a comer o lanche que estava na mesa. Os dois continuaram a conversar, sobre os filmes, as peças, os fãs, os pacientes, sobre os Vingadores. Como sempre, William teve sua pequena crise de ciúmes quando a mulher falou de Anthony Stark, e a mesma também ficou enciumada quando este conversou sobre a atriz com quem contracenava o filme que estava gravando no momento.

-Unff... está na hora de você ir para o hospital.

-Bobo. Eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinho. Está se recuperando. Hoje de manhã eu liguei avisando e o Dr Blake me deu uma semana de licença para cuidar de você.

- Vou ter minha médica particular favorita. – disse o loiro, beijando a namorada em seguida.- Quero aproveitar.

- Suas feridas ainda não cicatrizaram por completo. – disse afastando-se- Contenha-se.

- Está bem, mamãe, vou me acalmar. Eu te amo, sabia?

- Eu também te amo. Agora eu vou tomar banho. Fique quietinho ai.

- Tudo bem, mamãe.

- Bobo.

Beijou docemente os lábios do namorado e foi para o banheiro. Lá dentro despiu-se e depois de desembaraçar os cabelos entrou no box, deixando a água encharcar o corpo pequeno e voluptuoso. Em sua mente pensava em Thomas, e em como queria ceder e deitar-se com ele, mas não podia faze-lo, não agora com ele tão machucado. Tinha medo de abrir as feridas do tiro com isso. Chorou dentro do box devido ao desejo que sentia por dentro e que tinha que segurar para não ferir o homem que ama.

Enquanto isso, o loiro terminava de comer o café da manhã, e mesmo com os pontos ainda frágeis, ele carregava a louça para a cozinha, lavando-a e deixando-a arrumada para facilitar o trabalho de sua pequena. Por um milagre os pontos não se romperam, e ele voltou para cama normalmente, sentando na mesma e lendo um livro, enquanto esperava a namorada sair do banho.

Logo pode ouvir que o barulho do chuveiro parara, e a porta do banheiro abriu-se, saindo dele uma Nathalia enrolada na toalha e com o corpo semi-molhado. A morena foi até a janela e fechou-a, logo em seguida abaixando as cortinas, para impedir a visão de fora do que acontecia ali dentro. Sem notar o namorando a admirando com volúpia, deixava seu corpo a mostra e tirava o excesso de água dos cabelos.

Sentiu uma mão envolve-la na cintura desnuda, e jogar a toalha que cobria os cabelos no chão. Um arrepio nasceu no ventre e percorreu-lhe o corpo inteiro. Sabia que era o loiro que estava atrás dela pois seu desejo e excitação só aumentaram com o toque do mesmo, e também com a voz deliciosamente marota que murmurava em seu ouvido num malicioso sotaque britânico.

- Seja minha.

- Eu já sou sua.- fez-se de desentendida.

- Você sabe do que eu falo.

- Por favor. Não, Will. Seus pontos.

- Está tudo bem, é só eu não me esforçar demais, não é?

- Mas..

Não pode terminar, pois o loiro interrompeu-a com um beijo em seus lábios. Seu corpo ansiava pelo rapaz e sabia que o mesmo acontecia com o namorado. O ator segurou-a no colo enchendo seus lábios de beijo, depositando-a então na cama, enquanto se posicionava em cima dela. Passa a tocar-lhe o pescoço e prova com a boca cada parte do corpo da pequena, ficando um tempo maior nos seios e na virilha, em meios aos gemidos da jovem de olhos verdes. Depois despia-se ficando nu sobre ela.

A pequena sentia o prazer e o desejo em seu corpo com os toques do namorado, que eram carinhosos e envolventes. O loiro a penetrava com volúpia e forca, já que não era a primeira vez que transavam, então ele não precisava temer machuca-la. Fazia os movimentos com forca e vontade, e a jovem gemia e gritava de prazer enquanto enfiava suas unhas nas costas do namorado, arranhando-o e perfurando-o.

A médica tinha vários orgasmos seguidos, enquanto o rapaz sentia o prazer e o tesão aumentarem enquanto penetrava a namorada cada vez mais forte. Nathalia mordia os próprios lábios por sentir o rapaz dentro de si. Thomas ajeitava a cabeça da pequena com as mãos e beijava seus lábios ardentemente, brincando com a língua dentro da dela.

A mulher continuava a arranha-lo com as unhas, agora nem se importando mais com os pontos do loiro que podiam romper-se, pois começara a agir apenas por instinto, sem consciência do que seu corpo fazia realmente. O loiro por sua vez fazia os movimentos ficarem cada vez mais fortes, e a pequena sentia vários orgasmos sentidos, até que ambos gozam ao mesmo, sentindo a morena o esperma adentrar-lhe o corpo.

William levantou-se devagar tirando o membro de dentro da namorada e saindo de cima dela, deitando-se ao seu lado. A médica sorri docemente beijando o seu amado de olhos azuis e abraçando-o carinhosamente, deitando a cabeça em seu peito, depois lembrando-se dos pontos do namorado, que pelo tempo ainda não deveriam ter cicatrizados.

- Os pontos!

- Esta tudo bem, Nath.

- Deixa eu ver isso!

A mulher levantou-se e olhou para a barriga do loiro, e se assustou que não havia sangramento nenhum. Era como se não tivessem feito nada, pois o curativo em cima da cirurgia estava intacto, apenas molhado do suor provocado pelo esforço da transa. A médica viu algo que a assustou, e então ela olhou para ele e disse-lhe.

- Vista-se! Vamos no hospital!

- Mas...

- Agora!

Dizia isso já saindo da cama e pegando uma roupa no armário para vestir-se, e jogando uma muda para o namorado. Tom vestiu-se rapidamente, pois sabia que não era muito saudável desobedecer a morena quando ela falava naquele tom. Amava esse jeito dela, essa voz de comando que ela exercia. Eles de fato se completavam. So ele conseguia derrete-la e só ela conseguia domestica-lo.

Foram para o carro e a própria Nathalia dirigiu até o hospital. Ao chegar lá ela levou-o até sua sala e mandou-o deitar-se na cama apenas com o olhar. Apertou o botão para chamar uma enfermeira, e quem chegara era Jane Foster.

- Pega outros curativos para mim, por favor. So por segurança.

A enfermeira foi no armário que estava na sala mesmo, enquanto Nath vestia uma luva que tinha em mãos e tirou o curativo na barriga de Thomas com todo o cuidado possível, mas a única dor sentida pelo rapaz era um pouco dos pelos sendo puxados. Quando a pequena terminou de tirar o curativo viu que ainda tinha os pontos, mas os ferimentos estavam curados, sem cicatriz alguma.

- Do que você é feito, Will?- perguntou a médica, beijando-os nos lábios- Como curou-se tão rapidamente?

- É o poder do amor.-respondeu o loiro.

- Poder do amor. Sei.

E voltou a beija-lo, dispensando a enfermeira com a mão, que saiu com um sorriso maroto na face. Nathalia trancou a porta da sala com a chave eletrônica que tinha perto da cama, sem separar os lábios de ambos. Deitando-se na cama, amam-se novamente, sentindo o calor dos corpos de ambos e o desejo e o prazer provocados pela proximidade dos mesmos.

…

Espero que tenham gostado. No próximo capítulo vai ser sobre como ficou o nosso vilão sexy depois da nossa ruiva delícia ter ido para a base dos Supremos com os mesmos mais Sif. Esperem e verão que nossa heroína terá muitas adversárias pela frente ainda.


	5. O que Loki quer, Loki tem

_Agradecimentos especiais para Sullsinger... que foi a única até agora que comentou a minha fanfic. E também para os leitores que tem acompanhado mesmo que não tenham comentado nada...*o*... beijos.. amo todos vocês..._

_..._

Andava de um lado para o outro, furioso com a interrupção da noite anterior. Não que tenha perdido muita coisa, já que estavam terminando o sexo quando os mortais e Sif fizeram ser sua presença ser notada, mas mesmo assim continuava a praguejar contra os interruptores, entre lembranças do corpo voluptuoso da sobrinha e de sua voz marota e sedutora que dizia que eles se veriam de novo.

- Quem essa pirralha pensa que é? E quem esses insolentes pensa são? Levando assim minha diversão. E quem é essa garota para me deixar sozinho aqui?

Odiava quando isso acontecia com ele, o que não era muito comum. Normalmente as mulheres sempre ficavam depois de uma transa, e ele sempre tinha de manda-las embora. O deus da trapaça não era acostumado a ser jogado fora como fora pela ruiva. So duas pessoas fizeram isso com ele antes, e uma delas fora a única mulher que ele amara em sua vida.

Pegou uma das maçãs deixadas por Iddun e começou a come-las. Poderia chamar a loira para satisfazer seus desejos, mas sabia que Amora lhe daria um fora, já que só tem olhos para Thor. Poderia também falar com Sigyn ou Lorelei, mas não queria aquelas insuportáveis no pé dele por um bom tempo. Foi ai que a bacia de ouro situada no centro do aposento começou a brilhar.

Loki virou o olhar para o recipiente, parando em frente ao mesmo. Olho a água que lá havia, e viu a imagem de uma pequena mortal, desnuda fazendo amor com um homem com a aparência semelhante a dele, só que com cabelos curtos, cacheados e loiros. Fixava sua atenção na mulher, cujo o corpo migñon atiçava sua área pubiana de forma a ele quere-la naquele exato instante. E ele sempre tinha o que ele queria.

Mudou sua forma para se assemelhar ao mortal que provavelmente era o namorado da jovem. Ja estava com a roupa certa, uma calça jeans e uma camisa social branca. Seus cabelos tornaram-se curtos como os do rapaz, e então sorriu maliciosamente. A humana seria dele, pelo menos por uma noite. Depois a deixaria viver sua vidinha tola e sem graça.

Estava pronto para sair, quando sentiu uma presença altiva entrar no seu castelo. Primeiramente, achou que se tratava de seu irmão Thor que vinha vingar a pureza de sua doce e «inocente» filha. Ja estava pronto para mudar de forma e começar a batalha, mas quem entra pela porta do aposento não é o deus do trovão, e sim Encantor, a feiticeira de Asgard.

- O que fazes aqui, Iddun? Cansas-te de correr atras de meu irmão e decidistes procurar um homem de verdade?

- Se fosse isso, Loki, não seria a ti que viria atras.- a loira falava com o outro em seu tom arrogante.- Quero propor mais uma de nossas parcerias.

- Fales logo o que queres, Amora. - Loki disse irritado.- Tenho coisas importantes para fazer e não tenho tempo para tuas enrolações.

- Sei que queres derrotar teu irmão, e eu também tenho meus problemas com os Supremos. Quero que nos aliemos contra eles.

- O que eu ganharia em troca?

- O que eu disse. A derrota de Thor.

- Não é o bastante.

- Digas-me o que tens em mente.

- A filha de Thor. Mjer ou Nathalia. Eu a quero.

- Não sabia que Thor tinha uma filha. E Mjer? Ja ouvi esse nome em algum lugar.

- É uma longa historia. Pergunte a Frigg ou a Freiya, tenho certeza que elas dirão.

- Frigg me odeia, e não falo com a senhora dos Vanir. Em todo o caso, se queres a mestiça de Thor, a terás.

- Então temos um trato feito. Agora saia daqui que eu estou atrasado.

- Esta bem. Agora vou-me.

Assim que Amora saiu pela porta do quarto, Loki se teleportou para Midgard, pois com seu poder, ele podia sair e entrar em Asgard sem precisar passar por bifrost. Chegou perto de uma cafeteria e de um hospital. Entrou na primeira e sentou-se, pedindo um expresso e esperando pela sua vitima para começar o seu plano.

Nathalia acabava de sair do hospital para o horário do almoço. Seu namorado já havia voltado para os sets de filmagem, pois, como já estava melhor do tiro que levara, já poderia voltar as gravações. O loiro queria ficar com a namorada pelo resto dos dia que teria em licença, mas a morena sabia como era importante o trabalho do mesmo e por isso mandou o mesmo de volta para as gravações.

Teve que correr para chegar ao café, pois a imprensa estava alucinada atras dela querendo tirar fotos e conseguir entrevistas com ela. A mesma sempre dizia que sábado, durante uma coletiva de imprensa, eles falariam sobre a informação dada pelo namorado. Ao chegar na lanchonete, pode finalmente respirar e procurar um lugar para sentar-se. Thomas estava sentado em uma das mesas, olhando fixamente para ela.

- Você devia estar no set.

- E você...- disse sorrindo maliciosamente, enquanto a fazia sentar-se em seu colo e murmurava em seu ouvido- deveria estar na minha cama.

- Que namorado insaciável que eu tenho. - sorri marota enquanto beijava docemente os lábios do loiro- Vamos almoçar e depois você volta ao set.

- Depois de comer eu quero almoçar...você..

- Deixa de ser tarado, Thomas. No fim de semana a gente se ve e mata o tempo perdido.

- Esta bem. -disse resignado, deixando-a sentar na cadeira ao lado da dele.

Loki olhou para a humana interessado. A pequena mulher, de forma diferente de sua sobrinha, exercia certa influencia sobre ele que o mesmo não poderia evitar. Iria esperar até o fim de semana, e faria uma forma do namorado da mesma não poder estar com ela sexta a noite e nem avisar a mesma, para continuar o plano de te-la sem que ela soubesse quem ele era.

Comeram olhando um para o outro, conversando sobre coisas aleatórias. Loki perguntava sobre o trabalho dela, e ela falava alguma coisa, mas não era de falar muito, as vezes só perguntando como iam as filmagens e alguns detalhes do roteiro, que ele respondia dizendo que algumas coisas ele não podia contar pois estragaria a surpresa de esperar os próximos capítulos.

- Aiaiai..- a garota sorria docemente. O seu sorriso era puro e inocente, fazendo Loki deseja-la cada vez mais- So você mesmo, einh, Will...

- Que bom que ri com o que eu falo.

- Eu te amo, sabia?

- Eu sei.

- Humildade mandou lembranças.

- Para que ser humilde quando se é um deus? -indagava enquanto beijava o pescoço da morena e dando mordiscadas de leve.

- Para, William. Ja terminamos. Agora volte ao trabalho que eu voltarei ao meu. Mas ficarei um tempo aqui ainda.

- Tudo bem. Te amo. Até sexta.

- Até.

A médica via o namorado saindo do café e sorri docemente. Gostaria de deitar-se com ele ali mesmo, mas ela tinha que ser forte para dar ânimo para a paixão do loiro que eram as artes cênicas. Alguns minutos depois a mulher foi pagar a conta, mas ela já havia sido paga pelo namorado. Um pouco indignada ela volta para o hospital, tendo que fugir novamente dos paparazzi que a perseguiam.

Assim que se separou da jovem, Loki resolveu ir fazer uma visitinha a deusa da morte Hella, que planejava usar em seu plano para derrotar Thor e os Supremos, e então obter a ajuda de Iddun para conseguir a ruiva. Desvencilhou-se desse pensamento, pois não admitia que ele desejasse alguém da forma como ele desejava. Tentava implantar na própria mente que queria a jovem apenas para ferir o irmão.

Não demorou muito para o moreno chegar a Niffhein, morada dos mortos. La viu a mulher com quem queria falar. A senhora das almas, sentada em seu trono, desvia o olhar para o recém-chegado. Estava curiosa, refletindo sobre qual o motivo do deus trapaceiro estar em seu território. Fitou-o da cabeça aos pés tentando ver se conseguia decifra-lo.

- O que fazes aqui, filho de Odin?

- Sei que desejas a alma de meu irmão.

- Isso nunca foi segredo, trapaceiro. Digas o que tu queres aqui em meu reino.

- Quero que me ajudes a impedir que os Supremos atrapalhem o meu plano de matar Thor.

- Unh...queres matar Thor? Isso muito me interessa. Mas como posso ajudar-te?

- Preciso que afastes a filha de Thor de perto dele.

- Unh.. Thor tem uma filha. Isso é deveras interessante.

- Sim. Ela é de fato muito interessante.

- Ora ora.. - sorri marota se aproximando do moreno- Quer dizer que Loki esta apaixonado pela filha do arquiinimigo?

- Unff.. Não digas bobagens. Eu só amei uma mulher na minha vida. Não amaria uma pirralha bastarda como ela.

- Sei...sei... Vou ajuda-lo sim. Terás sua ruivinha e eu terei o meu Thor.

- Obrigado pela cooperação, lady Hella.

Dizendo isso, Loki desaparece do local, com um sorriso malicioso nos labiosa. Em seus aposentos o deus da trapaça reveza seus pensamentos entre a ruiva e a pequena morena. Passa os dias até sexta feira pensando no que faria para impedir que Thomas vá para a casa da namorada na noite daquele dia, Sorriu sarcástico ao ter o plano todo em sua mente.

O set de filmagem estava em festa. Haviam terminado de gravar mais um capitulo da série, e todos parabenizavam o protagonista por finalmente ele ter assumido o namoro com a médica Nathalia. A única que não parecia contente era a atriz que fazia a irmã da protagonista, a Kat, que olhava para todos, sentada em uma cadeira, com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- Finalmente, cara!- diz Gerry, que fazia o melhor amigo do personagem de Thomas- Ja tava chato você nessa enrolarão para confessar o namoro de vocês.

- Quando vai ser o casamento?- Selena, que fazia a irmã mais nova do personagem dele, perguntou- Quero ser a madrinha!

- Eu que vou ser. - Falou Demi, que fazia outra irmã da protagonista.- Eu que uni o casal.

- As duas podem ser- sorriu Tom, apartando a briga das garotas- Não briguem. E Gerry, você vai ser o padrinho. E o outro vai ser o Chris. Aceitam?

- Que honra, cara. - disse Chris, abraçando de leve o amigo- Muitas felicidades para você.

- Obrigado.

- Parabéns, Tom Hiddleston. - o agente de Thomas apareceu, batendo palmas para ele- Thomas, você foi chamado para um programa de entrevista para falar sobre o personagem. A gravação é agora.

- Mas eu vou me encontrar com minha noiva.

- Ja avisamos a ela sobre isso. Um carro te espera para leva-lo até a emissora. Devera dormir lá.

- Tudo bem. Tchau, gente.

Se despediu de todos os amigos exceto de Kat, pois não queria falar com ela estando mesmo com aquela expressão grosseira. O agente nota a face da outra e sorri malicioso, percebendo que conseguira uma arma para conseguir o que queria no momento. Loki leu no rosto dela que a mesma amava o loiro, e que sendo assim poderia ser usada para separa-lo de Nathalia.

Levou o ator até o carro que o levaria para onde havia planejado deixa-lo por aquela noite, e em seguida se teleportou para perto do prédio onde a morena morava. Tomou a forma do namorado da mesma e esperou o tempo exato de uma viagem de carro do set de filmagens até aquele lugar. Então se transportou para a porta do apartamento dela, e tocou a campainha.

- Thomas!

A pequena abriu a porta e logo jogou-se nos braços do namorado. Loki, na forma de Tom, entrou com a morena no lugar e foi direto para o quarto da mesma, com os lábios no dela cheio de tesão e desejo. Nath ficou um pouco confusa, porque o namorado estava com um fogo maior do que o de costume. A médica empurrou-o para para-lo, afastando seus lábios e dizendo.

- William, temos que jantar antes.

- Esta bem. Vamos.

Loki deu um ultimo beijo na jovem e foi com ela para a sala, onde via na mesa dois pratos já com a comida e uma garrafa da bebida mortal conhecida como vinho. Os dois sentaram-se um na frente do outro e começaram a comer, apenas olhando um para outro, em silêncio, contendo a tensão sexual que havia entre ambos com o silêncio. Pela expressão da pequena ao tomar um gole da bebida, o deus do fogo percebe que ela não gosta do mesmo, mas que colocara pois o loiro deveria gostar.

- Não precisa beber se não quer.

- O..obrigada, Will.

- Vou buscar alguma outra bebida na geladeira.

Nath sorriu ao ver o homem indo para a cozinha fazer esse favor a ela. O namorado sempre fora muito gentil com ela, e isso a tranquilizava um pouco do medo dele estar com algum problema que não quer dizer para ela. Depois de alguns minutos, ele volta com um copo de suco de laranja e coloca a frente do prato dela.

- A Selena e a Demi mandaram um beijo.

- Elas são um amor. Podíamos marcar com o elenco da série.

- A Kat estava com uma cara emburrada hoje.

- É a cara normal dela. Culpa daquele botox horrível nos labios.

- Hahahaha... -Sorri maroto. A médica cora docemente- Por que odeia tanto ela?

- Aff.. ela da em cima de você descaradamente.

- Então isso tudo são ciúmes?

- Estou cuidando do que é meu.

- Então deixa eu cuidar do que é meu.

Dizendo isso o então loiro a pega no colo e a leva para a cama começando a beijar sua boca cheio de desejo. A pequena por sua vez sente os beijos do homem e retribui cheia de malícia e paixão, por achar que aquele que estava a sua frente era verdadeiramente seu namorado. A tensão sexual entre ambos se torna tão grande que logo ela se vê desnuda embaixo do mesmo que também se encontra despido.

- Teu corpo me pertence.- Afirma o homem, com um sorriso maligno nos lábios.


	6. Iniciase o Primeiro Ato

_Aqui estamos no sexto capítulo da fanfic.. *o*… Agradeço a Sullsinger pelos coments aq no …. *o*…Obrigada… linda…..Vamos chamar o senhor Stark….kkkkk_

Olhava o Sol se por na janela, pensando na primeira noite que tivera naquele universo. Lamentava-se por ter sido tão fraca e cedido tão facilmente aos encantos do deus trapaceiro, Não que tivesse sido ruim. Longe disso, havia sido a melhor noite que já passara, havia sido a sua primeira vez. Não obstante, ela sabia que não deveria ter sido tão fácil, que tinha que ter segurado um pouco mais.

A quem ela estava tentando enganar? Loki era irresistivelmente delicioso, e nem em anos daria para resistir ao seu corpo prensado junto ao seu e a voz atraente murmurando tentações em seus ouvidos, e no final era só isso que fizeram e que ela queria, sexo. Nada mais ela esperava vindo do deus de cabelos negros. Imersa em seus pensamentos, não percebeu quando alguém entra no aposento silenciosamente.

- Seu pai despertou e quer falar com você.

- Pai? Obrigada, Carol.

Poderia se teleportar até lá, mas seria energia utilizada a toa, sendo que não estava tão longe do local, então optou por ir a pé, mas acabou correndo. Chegou em poucos instantes, e ao entrar na enfermaria, vê o deus loiro sentado na cama jantando enquanto conversava com uma Sif, que tentava em vão convence-lo a fechar a boca enquanto comia.

- Em Midgard é falta de educação falar enquanto come, Thor. Ja sabes disso.

- Aff, Sif. So tu bes isho..-depois engole o que comeu. Logo percebe a presença da ruiva- Chegues perto, minha filha. Precisamos conversar. Sif, deixe-nos a sós por favor, minha senhora.

- Tudo bem, meu senhor.

Sif afastou-se saindo do lugar, deixando pai e filha a sós. A ruiva aproximou-se da cama onde o loiro estava, e sentou-se ao seu lado. Sentia que iria ouvir, algo sobre dormir com o inimigo ou algo do gênero. Nem pensou que para Sif, que teria contado a Thor, aquela transa não fora de livre e espontânea vontade dela. Esqueceu do fato principal que a levara até o deus trapaceiro.

- Fostes imprudente.- Começou o deus do trovão, olhando fixamente para a filha- Não deverias ter ido até o castelo de Loki.

- Eu não tenho medo. -a ruiva falava convicta- E não sei o que deu errado para ele descobrir minha localização.

- Ele é Loki. -o loiro respondeu como se fosse uma coisa obvia.- Minha menina. Pode não parecer, mas ele é muito mais velho e experiente, ainda mais em magia, do que vos. Percebeu tua presença no momento que chegas-te nesse universo, e creio que não me matou de propósito, para dar-te um motivo para ir segui-lo.

- Achas que Loki me atraiu la de proposito?

- Tudo indica que sim. Ainda mais depois da cena que Sif me contou em que achou a ti e ele.

- Anh..erh...- as faces da ruiva enrubescia-...sobre essa cena. erh..

- Ele pagara pelo que fez a ti.

- Pai! Não! - disse assustada, temendo que Thor machucasse muito Loki. Quando o loiro olhou para ela confusa, Mjer tentou corrigir-se. - As coisas não podem ser feitas assim. Estarás caindo no plano dele. Temos que agir com o cérebro e não com os nervos dessa vez.

- Estas certa, pequena.- fez festa na cabeça da filha como se esta fosse ainda criança- Puxas-te isto de tua mãe, com certeza.

- Acredito que sim também.

- Tens uma meia-irmã quase gêmea. Filha da tua mãe. Ela é muito inteligente.

- Uma... meia-irmã gêmea?

- Teu corpo me pertence.

Toma os lábios da pequena para si, e volta a beija-la cheio de tesão, excitado por ter o corpo da morena abaixo de si. A médica por sua vez sente seu corpo encher-se de desejo pelo loiro acima dela. Loki, no corpo de Tom, passa os lábios pelo pescoço da pequena e começa a dar leves chupadas e mordiscadas, também murmurando no ouvido da jovem palavras que a faziam encravar os dentes no próprio lábio inferior.

Os olhos de Nathalia perdem o foco, e a mesma os fecha para sentir o momento ao invés de ve-lo. O deus continua descendo, provando todo o corpo da pequena de olhos verdes prateados, sentindo a pele fina e delicada da mesma, que lembrava a pele de certa semi-deusa ruiva. A imagem do sorriso da filha de Thor vinha a mente dele, mas logo conseguia tira-la, voltando seus pensamentos apenas para a morena abaixo de si.

Brincou no abdômen da mesma com beijinhos que a faziam arrepiar a espinha. Todas essas sensações ela já conhecia, mas cada vez pareciam mais novas e mais excitantes para a pequena médica. Desejava cada vez mais o namorado dentro de si e mordia o lábio inferior de paixão e desejo pelo mesmo. Loki olhava para ela sorrindo, pois seu plano estava se concluindo, já que a morena nunca imaginaria que ele não era Tom.

Depois de provar de seu corpo, o deus voltou seus beijos para os lábios da mulher, penetrando-a logo em seguida. Nathalia gritava e gemia com os movimentos do loiro dentro de si, que eram mais fortes do que o costume, mas não menos deliciosos, talvez até mais. Puxava-o para si apertando-o com as pernas que envolviam o quadril do mesmo. Com as unhas, arranhava as costas do loiro, mas não chegava a penetra-las.

Por se tratar de uma humana, Loki agia mais leve do que o costume, pois sabia que sua força comum poderia matar uma midgardiana comum, ainda mais alguém com um corpo tão pequeno e delicado quanto o dela. Mas ia bem mais forte que um humano normal, não medindo sua força corretamente. Se a morena fosse como todas, ela já estaria morta com a força da estocada, mas ela nunca foi normal.

Sentia vários orgasmos seguidos, e não se cansava. Queria sempre mais do loiro dentro de si. Gritava e gemia o nome de Thomas, o que apesar de deixar o deus contrariado, não o fazia parar, pois desejava demais a pequena, e sabia que sob aquela forma não poderia cobrar que a pequena gritasse o seu nome ao invés do nome do ator.

Continuava a estocar com cada vez mais força, sem se perguntar em como a pequena continuava viva e aguentando a força com que ele a penetrava. A morena não controlava mais seu corpo a muito, agindo novamente por instintos. Mordia e chupava o pescoço do deus enquanto arranhava as costas do loiro com cada vez mais força.

Ambos queriam sempre mais, e por isso além de Loki fazer os movimentos cada vez mais fortes dentro da pequena, a mesma apertava ainda mais as pernas para aumentar a força da penetração do membro do loiro em si. Os dois corpos suavam e Nathalia continuava a sentir orgasmos seguidos, enquanto mordia o pescoço do suposto namorado com força.

Depois de bastante tempo nessa situação os dois chegam ao cume do prazer ao mesmo tempo, gozando em seguida. A pequena sente o esperma do loiro entrar dentro de seu corpo, mas já não se importava com usar camisinha, já que o namorado já havia feito exame e não era portador de DST, e ela tomava pílula anticoncepcional todo dia. Loki tirou o membro do corpo da mesma e deitou-se ao seu lado, beijando novamente os lábios da pequena, que adormecia.

No lago atras da mansão dos Supremos, sentada com os pés dentro da água, Valquiria permanecia com lagrimas nos olhos, lembrando-se do que vivera com Thor e de todo o sentimento que agora parecia simplesmente um sonho bom que se perdia com o vento, em meio aos cabelos negros da única que fora p eterno amor do deus do trovão.

- Ora, para que continuas chorando por alguém que não esta nem ai para ti nem nunca esteve?

- Não me lembre disso, Amora.

A recém-chegada sorriu. Tratava-se de Iddun, a guardiã das maçãs da juventude, também conhecida como Amora, a Encantor, a feiticeira de Asgard. Frequentemente a mesma dera muitos problemas ao Supremos, incluindo se unindo a Loki para tal, como na vez em que a heroína que chorava acabara nas mãos de Hella, como uma Valquiria para tal.

Não ficou a serviço da deusa dos mortos por muito tempo, já que Thor e os Supremos foram até Niffhein e a trouxeram de volta para Midgard. E desde então vive entre eles, apesar de muitos ainda não confiarem nela nem nos poderes que a mesma adquiriu, que ela ainda recusava em dizer que foram dados pelo deus trapaceiro, com medo de que eles a rejeitassem depois de tal conhecimento.

- Não tens mais o que fazer ao lado deles.- continuou a feiticeira- Ninguém te quer aqui.

- Para com isso, Amora. Não ha para onde eu ir se não for aqui.

- Existe um lugar.

- NÃO! - a imagem do rosto de Loki aparece a sua frente.- Eu nunca vou me aliar a ele.

- Tens uma divida a ser paga com o deus do fogo.

- Eu...- ela sabia que a outra dizia a verdade, e que não poderia escapar disso.- eu sei. Mas com eu posso pagar a mesma?

- Deves te enturmar com a filha de Thor e afasta-la da base dos Supremos.

- O que Loki tem em mente com isso?

- Não sei dizer, mas acredito que a ruiva conseguiu roubar o coração do deus trapaceiro, mesmo que ele tente negar.

- Loki...apaixonado?- gargalhou- Isso é uma coisa que eu gostaria de ver.

- Ele é capaz de amar. Ele já amou. Nunca vi essa garota que foi o seu primeiro e único amor até agora, mas sei que era extremamente bela.

- Ja que é assim...- pensou, vendo a possibilidade da filha do deus do trovão faze-lo ficar do lado do bem.- farei isso sim.

- Em nome de Loki agradeço-te.

Depois disso a feiticeira desaparece da vista da heroína, com um sorriso nos labios. Barbara refletiu um pouco sobre o que a Encantor dissera-lhe, Secou suas lagrimas obstinada a esquecer o deus do trovão, e a fazer o que precisava para pagar sua divida com o deus trapaceiro. Continuou no lago durante um tempo, recordando-se de tudo o que havia passado ao lado de Thor.

Logo uma outra figura aparecia atras de si pelo reflexo da água. Tratava-se se Sif, a deusa de cabelos negros, olhos verdes e corpo voluptuoso que era esposa do loiro filho de Odin. A mesma parecia calma, mas mantinha o mesmo tom de arrogância de costume. Aproximou-se da loira um pouco constrangida. Não arrependida, pois não cometera erro nenhum, mas sentida pela dor da outra, que não tinha culpa de amar o deus do trovão.

- Sinto muito.

- Não. - respondeu Barbara- Você não sente. Se sentisse não teria feito.

- Eu disso que sinto muito, não que estou arrependida.

E voltou para dentro da mansão, deixando novamente a heroína de cabelos loiros sozinha pensando em sua vida, sentada em frente ao lago.

O sol já despontava no horizonte quando Tom acorda no apartamento de sua noiva com esta adormecida ao seu lado na cama. Beija-lhe a fronte assustado, pois não sabia quando nem como chegara ali, já que tinha certeza que dormira no trailler perto do set, depois da entrevista que fizera. A morena estava despida, o que demonstrava que haviam transado, outra coisa que o loiro não se lembrava.

Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha preparar o café da manhã. Tentou lembrar-se o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, mas sempre que tentava sua cabeça era acometida de uma dor aguda e então desistia de tentar por um tempo. Coloca o leite, Nescau, café, pão, ovo, manteiga, iogurte, salada de frutas, tudo isso na mesa, sorrindo docemente lembrando dos lábios perfeitos de sua Nathalia.

A pequena entrava pela cozinha ainda sonolenta, vestindo um roupão azul bebê e os cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. Ao ver a mesa de café da manhã e o noivo a olhando apaixonadamente, a médica cora docemente e senta-se ao lado do mesmo, sorrindo olhando os seus olhos.

- Você fica sempre tão sedutora com esse roupão.

- Bobo. - disse beijando os labios do loiro.- Vamos comer.

O ator babava ao olhar para a namorada na veste pós banho, pois esta marcava as curvas voluptuosas do pequeno corpo de sua amada, e isso o seduzia intensamente. Hoje ela iria para o hospital para operar uma homo-superior que havia sido gravemente ferida e nos exames anteriores tinha-se visto que ela deveria fazer tal cirurgia, marcada para este exato dia.

Assim que terminou o café, a ruiva tomou banho e colocou sua roupa de trabalho, pegando a pasta e indo até o carro para dirigir para o hospital. Ao chegar ao hospital ela foi direto para a sala de cirurgia e começou a operação, que durou umas três horas, sendo total sucesso. Logo que terminou,foi a sua sala e colocou a roupa para qual iria a coletiva de imprensa sobre a nova temporada da série que Tom atuava e na qual responderiam sobre o futuro casamento de ambos.

Saindo do hospital foi direto para o estacionamento do mesmo, escapando dos jornalistas que cercavam o lugar para saber mais informações sobre a jovem médica que arrebatara o coração do ex noivo de Susannah Fielding. Em seu new-beatle rosa foi na direção de onde se daria a coletiva de imprensa. Mostrando o seu crachá ao segurança do local, a morena entra e estaciona o carro do lado do de Tom, e logo o vê se aproximando de si e dando-lhe um beijo em seus lábios.

- Esta mais linda do que nunca.

- Seu bobo. - respondeu corada.- Também te amo.

- Preparada?

- Sempre.

Dizendo isso a pequena segurou a mão do namorado, mas este ergueu-a do solo e segurou-a em seus braços. Nathalia estava magicamente linda, e isso deixava o ator extremamente encantado e cada vez mais apaixonado pela mulher em seu colo. Chegou ao salão ainda segurando a mesma, sorrindo para os outros que estavam no local. Os repórteres lotavam o auditório, e ficavam cochichando sobre alguns boatos relacionados ao romance dos dois.

- Estamos aqui...- disse o diretor quando os outros atores da série se posicionara, em seus lugares. Kat fuzilava a médica com o olhar.- Para responder perguntas sobre a próxima temporada da série Middletown City. Entretanto, o nosso protagonista pediu para explicar aqui uma declaração feita no inicio da semana.

Dizendo isso deu a palavra para Thomas, que agradeceu prontamente. Nathalia estava sentada ao lado do namorado, e podia ver Dennings olhando desejosa para ele e depois com profundo ódio para ela. Riu marota, pois sabia que a outra nunca teria chance alguma com William, que só tinha olhos para ela. O loiro ajeitou o microfone e começou a falar.

- No inicio da semana eu declarei perante a imprensa que esta jovem era a mulher com quem eu queria me casar. Retiro o que eu disse. - Kat sorriu maliciosa e Nathalia olha para o namorado assustada.-Essa não é mulher com quem eu quero me casar, essa é a mulher com quem eu VOU me casar.

- William! - exclamou corada.

- E estamos marcando o casamento para depois das gravações do ultimo capitulo da segunda temporada da série.

Depois de responder algumas perguntas sobre o casamento, começou a coletiva de imprensa propriamente dita, e que o diretor comentou sobre procurarem uma atriz para substituir a antiga protagonista, que saíra do seriado por motivos pessoais. A personagem já tinha sido criada, e precisavam de alguém que se encaixasse no perfil da mesma, e a médica conhecera a uns dias antes a pessoa perfeita para o papel, se ela aceitasse.

- A filha do Thor, Mjer.- murmurou para Tom.- Vou pedir para ela fazer um teste.

- Faça que consiga.

- Eu vou conseguir. - e beija o namorado docemente, com mil fotos sendo tiradas de ambos.

A mulher se encontrava em seus aposentos, olhando para um recipiente de ouro cheio de algo que se assemelhava a água. Cabelos ruivos presos numa elegante trança embutida, e corpo voluptuoso marcado em vestes eróticas com convites a desejos carnais e profanos. Na superfície do liquido aparecia a imagem de uma jovem de cabelos ruivos conversando com um de cabelos dourados, o que fez a outra enfurecer-se e derrubar o jarro no chão, despejando todo o conteúdo no mesmo.

- Ela voltou. - Virava-se e saia do quarto, indo na direção de uma outra ruiva, esta vestida em trajes de batalha.- Chame Thrud. Agora!

- Sim, minha senhora. - respondeu a mulher, deixando a outro imersa em seus próprios pensamentos.

«Aquela mal agradecida não voltara a sua gloria.»

E com esses pensamentos a senhora dos Valquirias se dirige para a biblioteca do palácio, que tranca e começa a fazer suas pesquisas e estudos. E a cortina se abre. E começa o primeiro ato.


	7. Bem Vinda a Asgard

A deusa olhava as flores abaixo de si, e respirava o seu doce e singelo aroma. Dava para ver em seu rosto uma expressão triste e solitária, de alguém que amou e ama muito, mas jamais fora retribuída como ela queria e merecia. O céu estava limpo, mas para a jovem só havia tristeza e sofrimento. Ela não sabia porque as flores continuavam e desabrochar, já que a deusa da primavera não estava mais entre eles.

- O que fazes ai, Sigyn? - uma voz feminina tirou-a de seus devaneios.

- Estou vendo as belas flores. - sorri tentando parecer feliz.- Não sei porque elas ainda crescem, e tão belas aqui. Ela se foi.

- Ela continuará presente enquanto houver pessoas que a amam.

- E Loki a ama mais que tudo.

- Não te martirizes. Loki não merece tua dor.

- Tu não entendes, Iddun. Eu não existo sem Loki.

- E Loki não existe sem a lembrança de Mjer.

- Sim. É essa lembrança que faz as flores serem tão lindas.

Loki olhava da janela de seus aposentos, que davam para a praça central da cidade de Asgard. Via crianças brincando e um casal de mais ou menos uns dez para doze anos correndo um atrás do outro, e as vezes o menino puxando os cabelos da menina. Isso o fazia lembrar de quando ele e Mjer eram crianças, logo depois dele, Thor e Sif terem libertado a ruiva do palácio de Freiya em Vanahein. Lembrar na meia-irmã de Thor também o fazia lembrar de outra mulher, homônima a esta, que preenchia seus sonhos e desejos.

"Preciso encontrar-me com esta bastardinha logo." Sorri maliciosamente.

Logo o deus escuta a porta abrir de leve, e a abre com sua magia. Trata-se de um de seus criados, Haguen, que estava lá provavelmente para avisar da presença de alguém no castelo que quer falar-lhe. Loki vira-se em direção a ele com cara de poucos amigos, pois estava irritado de ter sido tirado de seus devaneios por tal insignificante presença.

- Me diga quem estás me esperando.

- O Pai de Todos mandou avisar que quer a tua presença no castelo do rei, para um comunicado do mesmo.

- O que será que meu pai quer de tão urgente?

- Eu não sei senhor.

- Perguntei-te alguma coisa, verme?

Dizendo isso o trapaceiro colocou sua capa e junto com seu cajado se teleportou para o salão principal do castelo de Odin. Estavam todos lá, incluindo Thor e Sif, que outrora estavam em Midgard, junto aos super-heróis mortais conhecidos como os Supremos. Balder conversava com uma jovem pequena de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, que deveria ser uma das irmãs de sua insuportável Sigyn, que deveria estar em algum lugar por ai. Percebeu também a verdadeira Iddun, mas Amora não estava presente, provavelmente trabalhava no plano dele.

- Mandei-vos reunir para uma notícia que devo dar-vos. Isto foi decidido no início da semana passada.

Uma semana antes.

Mjer acorda ainda um pouco sonolenta. O dia anterior fora um pouco confuso, devido a conversa que tivera com Thor. As reações que tivera quando seu pai falara em machucar Loki a fizeram ter certeza de que o sentia por ele quando era mais moça voltara com força total. Ela estava amando Loki, mas tinha noção de que ele só a quis por uma noite, e que essa sorte não se repetiria. Vestia uma camisola que Carol havia lhe emprestado, e que por acaso estava curto e apertado.

Colocou um roupão que havia sido deixado por Jennyfer Walters, que usava enquanto permanecia em sua forma de She-Hulk, sou seja, o tempo inteiro. Esse ficara no tamanho e nas medidas certas. Sorriu e pegou uma roupa, também deixada por esta, e foi para o banheiro, no meio do corredor, para tomar um banho e escovar os dentes, antes de ir para o café da manhã.

Já dentro do banheiro e este com a porta trancada, a jovem despe-se do roupão e da camisola, entrando no chuveiro e o abrindo, deixando a água escorrer pelo seu corpo cheio de curvas. Pega o shampoo e passa nos cabelos, depois ensaboando-se com um sabonete líquido que alguém havia comprado para ela. No meio do banho, cantava uma música do antigo grupo conhecido como Spice Girls chamada Viva Forever.

Passava a esponja pelos seus seios fartos e depois descia por seu abdômen e pelas partes íntimas. Em seguida as pernas e os braços, sempre imaginando o trapaceiro tocando seu corpo, como se aquela não tivesse sido a primeira vez deles, e como se eles já tivessem feito isso muitas vezes antes, a um tempo antes de sua vida, o que ela concordava que era uma maneira estranha de se pensar, passou por fim no rosto, fechando os olhos para não feri-los.

Deixou novamente a água correr sobre o seu corpo, tirando toda a espuma em conjunto com a sujeira de seu corpo. Quando a sujeira ia saindo, ela ia pensando em como as coisas aconteceram de forma rápida em sua vida. A um ano atrás era apenas uma simples estudante de direito, e hoje estava na terra 205, que era um universo semelhante ao universo da série Ultimate da Marvel, mas com algumas familiaridades.

Finalmente estava totalmente limpa. Desliga o chuveiro e se seca com a toalha rosa que haviam reservado para ela. Veste o vestido deixado pela She-Hulk e vai para o salão de refeições da mansão dos Supremos, para poder tomar o café da manhã. Hoje ela iria conhecer a sua meia-irmã humana, que seu pai havia mencionado no dia anterior. Ele disse que esta era gêmea dela, o que a deixou um tanto curiosa para saber a aparência da mesma.

Todos já estavam na mesa quando ela chegou, o que a fez perceber que deveria começar a acordar mais cedo. O pai pegou uma das cadeiras para a filha de sentar, e a mesma agradeceu com um sorriso doce nos lábios. Em seu lado direito sentava-se Bárbara, a Valquíria, e em seu lado esquerdo estava Thor. O loiro a serviu calmamente, para um pouco desgosto da jovem, que não gostava de ser tratada como criança, ficando quieta apenas porque de certa forma entendia o que o deus do trovão estava sentindo.

- Tua irmã é uma médica muito conceituada e inteligente. Seu nome é Nathalia.

Mjer cuspiu o alimento que tinha em boca, fitando o pai com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

- Na.. Nathalia?

- Sim. Nathalia. Por que?

A pequena olhava confusa para o seu interlocutor, não entendendo o motivo para tanta surpresa. O mesmo a olhava dos pés a cabeça, não acreditando no que via nem no que ouvia. A médica de certa forma achava isso engraçado, rindo baixinho enquanto via a cara perplexa do homem a sua frente, que só depois de alguns instantes conseguiu pronunciar qualquer palavra.

- Nathalia Macedo? A sétima maior mente do universo?

- Não exagere. -disse ela corando- Apenas da Terra. E você é Hank Pyn, não é? O cientista que descobriu e deu nome as partículas Pyn.

- Sim. Sou eu mesmo e bem, eu que achei que você fosse um pouco…

- Maior? Já me disseram isso.

- Desculpe. Não queria ofende-la.

- Não se preocupe. Não ofendeu.

A jovem tentava aparentar calma, mas estava borbulhando de nervosismo. Nunca imaginaria que estaria frente a frente com Hank Pyn, um dos seus maiores ídolos da ciência, e que iria ver um dos filhos deste com a jovem Janet Van Dyne nascer. Os mesmos moravam em uma mansão própria, separada da sede dos Supremos, mas eram atualmente membros deste grupo de super-herói, tendo os codnomes de Homem Formiga e Vespa.

- Agora o importante é cuidar para que seu filhote nasça saudável.

- Soube que vai se casar. Mande meus parabéns para Tom. Ele é um homem de sorte.

- Você também tem muita sorte.

- Sim. Janet é a mulher mais perfeita do mundo.

- Que fofo. -sorri docemente.- Agora deixe-me entrar no quarto e nem pense em vir fofocar.

- Tudo bem.

A médica entra no quarto e vai até a cama onde Janet se encontra, sorrindo e olhando nos olhos da mesma, como que dizendo que tudo vai dar certo, mesmo sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Tudo já estava preparado para o parto. Ela não costumava fazer isso em casa, mas a mansão de Hank e Janet tinha, estranhamente, uma aparelhagem melhor que a de muito hospital para qualquer tipo de procedimento cirúrgico, então ela estava tranqüila de que tudo sairia certo.

- Agora inspire fundo e depois expire. Faça isso lenta e pausadamente.

- Ahhh… - Janet gritava enquanto tentava obedecer a pequena na respiração.

- Isso. Acalme-se. -sorria docemente Nathalia- Agora começa a empurrar devagar.

- Ahhh.. - gritava mais um pouco, fazendo um pouco de força para empurrar.

- Agora um pouco mais rápido.- continuou.

A socialite gritava enquanto empurrava o bebê cada vez mais forte, de acordo com o recomendado pela médica. A dor tornava-se cada vez mais forte, mostrando que sua vagina estava sendo dilatada para a saída do então feto. Logo a médica sorri docemente para acalmar a outra.

- Já saiu a cabeça. Força.

A mulher ia com mais força ainda, afim de facilitar o trabalho da médica. Dentro de alguns segundos o bebê estava nas mão da médica, que após cortar rapidamente o cordão umbilical, batia de leve no bumbum do bebê, e logo um som ao mesmo tempo triste e ao mesmo tempo animador saía do bebê.

- Nhenn… Nhennn..Nhenn…sninf sninf…

Sif pegava a pequena Torunn no colo e sorria, olhando para ela com um olhar bondoso. Não precisava saber ler mentes para saber que a caçula estava querendo tomar um pouco de leite. Tirou as vestes de leve, fazendo um de seus seios ficarem desnudos, e colocou a criança, de agora cinco meses, para suga-lo e se alimentar um pouco.

- Minha pequena princesa. Logo veremos teu pai novamente. Farei questão de levar-te a Midgard para ver teu pai e tua irmã.

- E eu, mãe? - uma voz feminina podia ser ouvida da porta dos aposentos da princesa de Asgard.

- Tu deverías estar junto das Valquírias, não é, Thrud?

- Tu sabes que estou na guarda pessoal de Lady Freiya, e por isso, estou aqui para cumprir ordens dela.

- Então que as cumpra e não fiques aqui. Assustas tua irmã, sabia?

- Não é minha culpa se ela é uma criança fraca. Fraca assim como aquela bastarda, que no primeiro momento, deixou-se ser seduzida e foi para cama com o deus trapaceiro.

- Porque não vais cumprir tua missão, capacho de Freiya, ao invés de encher meu ouvido com essas tolices?

- Sou tua filha.

- Filha minha não é seguidora daquele ser desprezível.

- Seja como queres, lado Sif. Irei ausentar-me afim de terminar o que Freiya ordenou-me.

- Já vai tarde.

A jovem valquíria deixa os aposentos da mãe deixando-a sozinha com a filha caçula. Andava pelos corredores um tanto irritada pelo tratamento que a mãe lhe dava, chegando a defender a filha bastarda de Thor ao invés de ficar do seu lado, sua primogênita. Enquanto caminhava encontra sua prima mais velha, Astrid, conversando com uma das crianças de Midgard que se encontram sob os cuidados de Volstagg.

- Ora. Cuidando de mortais, agora, prima?

- Com muito prazer, Thrud. Os dois são crianças adoráveis.

- Vejo que desceste ao fundo do poço. Imagino o que teu pai vai dizer disso.

- Não me importo. Não sou mais criança para ter que obedecer a tudo que ele fala, ao contrário de ti, prima, que segue cegamente alguém que nem tua mãe é.

- Aff. Não tripudie de minha fidelidade a lady Freiya. -olha para ela e para o menino mortal com asco.

- Não ouses tocar um dedo nele.

- Não sei a quem puxaste. Deve ter sido daquela tola da minha falecida tia, a…

- Mjer Thordottir, - Thor dizia firmemente olhando para os olhos da filha.- Vá escovar os dentes pois temos que ir ver tua meia-irmã humana.

- Pai. - dizia ela bufando.- Eu não sou mais criança para ficar tendo que ser lembrada de questões de higiene.

- Tudo bem, minha filha, me desculpa. Por ser a primeira vez que a vejo para mim és o meu bebêzinho.

- Tudo bem, pai. - sorri docemente para ele- Vou lá escovar os dentes e já vamos ver essa médica.

Mjer se dirige até o banheiro. Lá ela pega a escova que separaram para ela e escova os dentes, depois voltando para o salão. De lá, ela e Thor vão, usando o teletransporte dela, para chegar até a mansão de Janet e Hank, pois a médica estaria lá fazendo o parto do filho da Vespa. Lá eles vêem o novo papai babando na esposa e na filha, enquanto uma pequena jovem de cabelos castanhos escuros olhava orgulhosa. A ruiva olhou para ela assustada.

- Por Odin.

A morena virou-se para Mjer e sorriu docemente, e depois olhou para Thor, que fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de Nathalia, que olhava a irmã como se fosse uma espécie de jóia preciosa. Tanto tempo achou que era filha única e sonhou com esse instante que nem sabia o que fazer ou falar naquele momento, apenas ficar paralisada, sem reação, olhando a ruiva pasma.

- Minha irmã..- a primeira palavra surgiu de sua boca.

- Nath…

Mjer estendeu os braços, e a pequena correu para abraça-la sem nenhum pudor ou medo de soar de alguma forma infantil o ato dela. No momento ela só queria estar ali, abraçada a irmã que nunca conhecera e com a qual tanto sonhara. Dos olhos das duas caiam lágrimas, mas não de tristeza, e sim de felicidade e emoção de estarem uma perto da outra depois de que saíram do útero da mãe de ambas.

- Então. Como está?

- Estou bem, e tu?

- Vou me casar.

- Quem é o sortudo? O conheço?

- Não sei se ele existia no universo que você fora criada. O nome dele é Thomas. Thomas William..

- Hiddleston?

- Sim.

A ruiva cuspiria tudo que estivesse em sua boca houvesse alguma coisa nela, devido ao susto provocado pela afirmação da irmã. Lembrou-se de quando ela estava noiva de Thomas no universo no qual ela vivera toda sua vida. Balançou um pouco a cabeça tentando tirar esses pensamentos, pois eles também acabavam inevitavelmente lembrando-a de Loki, uma pessoa que ela não queria recordar no momento.

- Não conheço, mas sou fã dele. Na Terra 03 ele é um ator famoso.

- Aqui ele também é um ator famoso. Na verdade agora ele está fazendo uma série. Até estava para perguntar se não gostaria de fazer o teste para uma personagem nova que vai entrar na série.

- Uau. Vai ser uma experiência impressionante.

- Ok. Então pode ir lá nesse estúdio, -entrega o cartão a ela.- amanhã às sete da manhã.

- Tudo bem. Eu irei. Sabe quem eu fiz no filme Thor 2 no universo onde eu estive?

- Quem?

- Lorelei, muito prazer. - a ruiva olhava para o homem de cabelos negros sorrindo maliciosamente.- Então, tu deves ser Hades, o deus do mundo dos mortos grego, não é?

- Sim, sou eu, asgardiana. - Hades fala com um misto de frieza e uma ponta de interesse no que a bela mulher estava fazendo a sua frente.- O que queres de mim?

- Estou aqui para falar-te sobre a valquíria de nome Brunhilde, que está sem memórias encarnada no corpo de uma humana chamada Bárbara.

- Dizes a heroína a quem chamam Valkiria?

- Sim, my lorde. Ela mesma.

- O que queres falar sobre ela? - disse um pouco mais interessado.

- Preciso que me ajudes a recuperar a memória dela sobre quem ela é.

- E o que ganharei em troca?

- A localização de Persephone.

- E como sabes desta? - disse segurando a ruiva pelos braços, furioso.

- Tenho meus métodos. Ela está mais perto do que imaginas.

- Estou enjoada. - disse a médica, um pouco tonta.

- Temos que levar-te a um médico. - disse Mjer assustada.

- Acho melhor mesmo. - sorriu- Eu mesma pediria uma ultra-sonografia, mas não posso fazer um pedido para mim mesma.

- Aqui nós temos um aparelho de ultra-som. - disse Hank. - Eu posso fazer em você e você analisa e vê.

- Obrigada, Dr Pyn.

Seguiram calados o cientista até a a sala onde tinha a maquina de ultra-sonografia mencionada pelo Homem Formiga. Ele pediu para que a mesma sentasse e passou um pouco de gel na barriga dela. Colocou o captador na mesma, perto do ventre, e ficou girando, enquanto a área uterina aparecia no monitor conectado ao objeto. Aonde estava o útero, que deveria estar vazia, tinha algo que se assemelhava a um pequeno cavalo marinho, de tamanho ínfimo.

- Eu estou grávida. - disse a jovem médica assustada.

- É o que parece.

A ruiva sentiu lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, não só por sua irmã humana estar grávida, mas por imaginar que poderia ser ela a ter um filho de Thomas se permanecesse no outro universo, mas também lembrou que se continuasse lá, ele talvez não existisse mais. Sorri docemente abraçando a morena e dando congratulações a mesma.

- Tenho que contar ao Thomas. - disse a morena, levantando-se, ficando levemente tonta.

- Shiu. - disse a ruiva.- Tens que descansar agora. Depois falas para…..

- Carol acabou de ligar. - entra Janet assustada. - A Valquíria desapareceu…

Não sabia o que fazia naquele lugar. Era ali que Amora havia marcado de se encontrar com ela, mas já estava horas lá e nada da loira aparecer. O lugar era deserto e tinha certo ar tenebroso e assustador. Parecia ter saído de um filme de terror daqueles que fazem você ter pesadelos durante a noite. Ela não era uma asgardiana de verdade, assim ela pensava, e por isso não tinha a obrigação de ter coragem de tudo. Ela queria de fato sair daquele lugar assustador.

Não deu tempo de reclamar, pois logo a asgardiana apareceu, indo em direção a ela com a mesma pose de arrogância que lhe era de costume. Mas não estava sozinha, Hela, a deusa da morte, estava com ela. As duas iam em direção a ela cada uma do seu jeito peculiar. A jovem Valquíria não sabia como agir perto das mesmas, e olhava entre o sem graça e a pose de auto-proteção contra qualquer investida hostil que uma das duas pudesse lhe fazer.

- Não necessitas ficar na defensiva, humana. - disse Encantor, rindo. - Não far-te-emos mal algum.

- Por que Hela está aqui? - pergunta Bárbara, um tanto desconfiada.

- Estou aqui pois o plano refere-se a mim também, mortal. - respondeu a deusa da morte, com asco na voz.

- Então - sorri a mortal, achando graça de tudo isso- Loki pediu a ajuda de duas pessoas para conquistar a filha de Thor?

- Loki não admite o interesse que tem na garota, - disse Amora- mas nós sabemos isso.

- Então, como estás em atrai-la para longe dos Supremos? - perguntou Hela.

- Ainda não tive tempo de falar com ela,- respondeu Bárbara- Thor não sai de perto dela um só instante.

- Então arranjes uma forma de falar com ela sozinha. - Amora ordena.

- Sim, lado Amora. -fala um tanto irritada.- Assim o farei.

- Logo voltarei para ver o andamento do plano. -disse a asgardiana.

Chegaram a mansão dos Supremos umas dez horas da noite, com a jovem semi-deusa exausta e pronta para cair na cama e ter um sono de quarenta e oito horas ou mais. Thor como sempre, a lembra que ela tem que tomar banho e escovar os dentes antes de dormir. A jovem, rindo, faz exatamente como o pai pede e logo cai despencada na cama, para não dormir o que queria, mas apenas as oito horas normais.

No dia seguinte a ruiva acorda e faz o mesmo ritual do dia anterior, mas ao chegar no salão de refeições, nota que Sif havia retornado de Asgard. Esta estava conversando com Thor sobre alguma coisa que havia conversado com Odin, e que parecia deixar o deus extremamente feliz e satisfeito. Ao perceberem sua presença eles sorriram para ela, com Sif dizendo.

- O pai de todos decreta que tu, Mjer, irá morar em Asgard para ser treinada como uma grande guerreira que és. Tua apresentação será semana que vem, mas irás para lá hoje mesmo. Tu e teu pai Thor.

Agora.

Todos estavam animados para saber o que Odin iria contar a todos. Thor e Sif já deviam saber o motivo, pois cochichavam entre si extremamente felizes. Loki olhava para Frigga pedinte, que dizia a ele com o olhar que nada poderia dizer no momento. Então Odin bateu o cajado três vezes, o que significava que Asgard teria um novo habitante. O trapaceiro indagava-se se Sif estava grávida novamente ou se mais algum bastardo de seu pai seria trazido a cidade eterna.

- Semana passada -começou o pai de todos- uma jovem filha de Thor foi descoberta, e depois de muito pensar, tomei uma decisão. A partir de hoje, a jovem Mjer Thordottir se torna uma legítima cidadã de Asgard, e minha neta.

Enfim Loki percebeu a presença de uma jovem encapuzada, impossível de ser identificada. A jovem foi em direção a Odin e retirou o capuz, mostrando-se ser a ruiva filha de seu irmão. O moreno arregalou os olhos assustado, e depois de alguns míseros instantes de perplexidade, sorriu malicioso para si mesmo, com um plano em mente. Foi até a mesma e segurou sua mão, depois abraçando-a cortes e docemente, murmurando em seu ouvido.

- Bem vida a Asgard, filha de Thor


End file.
